


Possession

by Icecrunch



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: 18 Year Old Reader, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings, It Gets Worse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Pokemon Sun & Moon Spoilers, Pokemon Sun & Moon Universe, Possession, Self-Denial, Self-Doubt, Self-Insert, Swearing, things gets heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecrunch/pseuds/Icecrunch
Summary: You move to Alola from Johto with your Mother after your parents divorce. You decide to take on the Island Trials to discover more about yourself and your life. After all, there has to be more to life then just following your strict Father's rules about going to school and having a career, right? You get thrust into an unknown world of excitement and into a situation that'll haunt you with someone you would never expect leaving you to question yourself.





	1. Welcome to Alola - Melemele Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first work ever. Will add more tags as I go. Writing as a Female reader POV. I've played both versions of the games, but decided to base my first fiction on Sun/Moon. Complete self indulgence *embarrassed* No Guzma yet, but will get there soon enough. Enjoy~

You had moved to Alola from Johto with your Mother. Your Mother had been originally from Alola, your Father from Johto. When your parents divorced, your Mother made the decision to go back to her roots and move back to Alola. Always being close to your Mother, you made the quick decision to move to Alola with her. Its not like you'd miss Johto anyways. You had always been a bit of a loner because of the relentless teasing you received by your peers from not having a single Gym badge. Growing up, your Father had always been quite strict and refused to let you leave on a journey of your own. Both him and your Mother had done it and they had nothing to show for because of it. Working mediocre jobs, struggling to make ends meet - He wanted you, his only child, to have an education, a career, a purpose and direction in life. He'd be damned if you threw your future away. You had always done exceptionally well in High School achieving high grades and being offered scholarships at various collages and universities stretching across various lands. And yet, you had absolutely no ambition to choose a scholarship nor did you know which career choice you wanted to pursue. Truth be told, you wanted adventure! Excitement! Something more then the drones of tests, text books, and studying that you were accustomed to. You wanted freedom. The only reason he wasn't able to keep hold of you and not let you leave to Alola was because you were of age and he could no longer control you. Your leaving left a sour taste in his mouth and your Father had refused to speak to you again before you left Johto.

You sighed and looked down at your foot of your new bed where Totodile had been resting. At least through it all the past 6 years, you had him - your best friend since Professor Elm surprised you on your 12th Birthday. It was customary in Johto that every 12 year old receive a Pokemon of their own on their 12th Birthday. Your Father had been so furious when he came home from work that day, demanding Professor Elm take the blasted Pokemon back. You may not have been allowed to go on a journey back then, but you managed to at least convince your Father to let you keep him as a companion. 

As you unpacked the only box of belongings you had, you came across the flyer your Mother had given you on the flight to Alola. A big, bright advertisement for Malasada's flashed across the bottom of the back page. Hmm, I'd like to try one of these soon, you thought to yourself as you stared at the picture of Melemele Island on the front of the front cover of the flyer. That's right! Your Mother had told you she had contacted the local Pokemon Professor for you to meet when you arrived in Alola. Your Mother had told you all about Alola on the flight there. Funny, your Mother grew up in Alola and was older then what you are now when she moved to Johto to be with your Father, and yet she had never discussed Alola or taken you back for a visit with her. She told you how there was four Islands protected by 4 Island deities that were highly revered in Alola. Each deity had chosen one person to be the Island Kahuna, which apparently helped keep the Island safe and presides over certain aspects of the Island trials. The Kahunas command huge amounts of respect from the people and Pokemon on the Islands your Mother had said. Oh right - the Island Trials. Your Mother had really hopped you would consider partaking in them. She explained to you that the Island Trials were a right of passage for the people of Alola. When the children of the Island come of age, they have the option to travel the islands and participate in various battles and trials against Totem Pokemon, Captains, and Kahunas. Most children left to do the trials when they were 12 but some waited until later on in life to do them. Like me, you thought. But now I am free from that man, free from the overbearing responsibilities of schooling, and free to pursue my dream of travelling with my Pokemon.

A knock at the front door of the house startled you. Totodile sat up and stretched as he yawned. He looked up at you excitedly and bounced off the bed to the floor, disappearing through the doorway of your room. You followed him and was met with your Mother greeting a man at the front door. 

"Honey, this is Professor Kukui that I was telling you about on our flight." said your Mother.

You looked over at the man, who was standing in the front doorway of your house. He was taller then you, had a dark colored man bun tucked under the white hat he was wearing. He wore a lab trench coat with no shirt underneath and grey shorts. Green framed glasses lined his face with matching green runners. He didn't look much older then yourself. Complete opposite style to Professor Elm, you thought. 

"Nice to finally meet you, cousin! I've already heard so much about you from your Mother, Sarah. She filled me in about you wanting to participate in our Island trials, yeah?" greeted Kukui as he reached out to shake your hand. You shook his hand back as you heard Totodile squeal in delight.

"That's right! I never had the opportunity to challenge Gyms in Johto with Totodile, but I am excited to finally be in Alola so I can try out these Island trials my Mother keeps telling me about!"

"Well, you're in luck cousin! Our local Island Kahuna is having a celebration tonight to send off yourself and another new trainer on your Island trials. I know! Why don't you come down to the lab with me so I can give you a Pokedex?" Professor Kukui asked.

"Sounds good to me! Let me go grab a few things in my room and I'll be back in a jiffy." You said as you ran to your room. You grabbed your bag as well as Totodile's pokeball. You stopped to look at yourself in the mirror. You had long, braided brunette hair that reached just past your shoulders. You placed a small black and white flower you had picked on your way to your house earlier in the day and placed it in your hair. Your caramel eyes sparkled back at you as you checked over your outfit. You were wearing a plain white tank top with dark blue denim cut off shorts. Good enough, you thought as you exited your room. You called out to Totodile, who was more then happy to go out exploring with you. 

It turned out that Professor Kukui lived only a hop, skip, and a jump away from your house. You and Totodile were mesmerized by the beauty of the island and soaked in the salty air and tropical atmosphere. Totodile ran up ahead, frolicking in the flowers it had seen along the beach.

"Totodile is not native to Alola, yeah?" Professor Kukui began. "I think a lot of people on the islands will be attracted to him because they have only ever seen pictures of one or seen one on television. He has quite the energy, doesn't he?"

You giggled. Totodiles were well known back in Johto as being a very high energy, very hyper Pokemon. It definitely wasn't the starter for everyone. "He sure is. Say Professor, what sort of starter Pokemon does Alola have?"

"Hmm! You will see soon enough Y/N! Ahh, here we are - my Laboratory! My wife is not home at the moment, but you will be meeting my, err, assistant!"

You stared at the Laboratory. It looked just like your house, but slightly larger and it looked to be in disrepair. Definitely not like the Laboratory I am used to, you thought. You called at Totodile and he came running over to the front door of the lab where you and Professor Kukui were standing. Then it hit you. "Wow! You are already married? You don't look much older then me!" You blurted out without thinking. A tinge of red covered your cheeks. 

The Professor just laughed. "I'm already 20. Her name is Professor Burnet and she study's Ultra wormholes and other anomalies in Alola. Fascinating work! You'll meet her soon. Here, come inside cousin!"

You followed him inside and the inside blew you away. It was an open concept with a high ceiling. There was a roof to floor aquarium that looked like it reached down to the basement of the house. On the other side was a loft on top of various rooms with a kitchen and living room in front of the ladder to the loft. A blonde haired girl came and greeted you both.

"Y/N, this here is Lillie, my assistant. Lillie, this is Y/N. She just moved to Alola from Johto and will be partaking in tonight's festival for the Island trials, yeah?"

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you Y/N." 

"It's so nice to meet you too Lillie. Are you a Pokemon trainer too or a researcher like the Professor?" you asked.

"Umm. Sort of. I am studying the myths, legends, and Tapu's of Alola for...various reasons of my own." The over sized bag Lillie had been holding started shaking and jumping around. It startled Totodile and he ran behind you, pressing his fingers in front of his eyes as he peeked through at what was about to happen. A Pokemon you had never seen before popped out of her bag, chiming very happily as it floated down towards you. "Nebby! Back into the bag please!"

You could hear the Professor laugh beside you. "It's alright Lillie. You can trust YN, yeah? Anyways, come this way Y/N. I have something to give you down here."

You could hear Lillie sigh in relief as you followed the Professor down the stairs. You entered what you presumed was his actual lab. It was slightly disorganized. Kukui walked over to the counter and picked up a red, odd shaped Pokedex. "Rotom, come here boy! I need you to come inside this Pokedex to help Y/N, as she is new to Alola and could use some help." You watched at a strange Pokemon appeared in front of the Professor and jumped straight into the Pokedex he was holding. You could hear the Professor working away on the Pokedex until he turned around to greet you. 

"This here is the latest Pokedex in the world. Inside is the Pokemon, Rotom. He will help you navigate around Alola and give you advice whenever you need it. He will help you record the local Pokemon. The Pokedex also acts as a phone, so you can make calls through it as well too. I've already inputted my number for you."

"ZzzZzzztttt! Nice to meet you pal. The name is Rotomdex."

You walked forward and reached out to hold onto Rotomdex. "Sure is nice to meet you and have you apart of the team to help me on my adventures Rotomdex!" Rotomdex just buzzed in excitement. "OHhHHh! A Pokemon I have not seen before!" Rotom zoomed out of your hands and began to scan Totodile. Totodile just snickered. "Totodile: The Big Jaw Pokemon!" 

"Nice work Rotom. I also inputted Iki Town onto the map for you Y/N. I need to do a few errands before the festival later on, but with Rotom's help, you'll find Iki Town no problem. Please make sure you are at the festival for 6pm tonight." 

"Thank you so much Professor! I'm sure Totodile and I will have fun exploring a little bit before the festival. Plus, I really want to try one of those malasada's I saw advertised in a flyer anyways!"

Before you left, the Professor inputted the location of the closest malasada shop for you. Rotom took off ahead of you and Totodile, so you both ran after him. You picked up Totodile, climbed over a ledge, set him back down, and made a mental note as you entered Hau'oli city of the Pokemon Center right around the corner from your house. You followed Rotom down the street, walking past a school. You passed a few residents along the way, who greeted you with a friendly 'Alola', showing you how to greet others the Alola way. It made you smile. People were nowhere near this friendly back in Johto, you thought. You noticed a beautiful water front beach to your left as you entered the shopping district of Hau'oli city. You paused to admire the way the sunlight bounced off the waters surface. You were too busy daydreaming about the beach to notice the strangely dressed pair of teenagers walk up to you. 

"Yo, yo, yo, yo! Sup' girly?"

You turned your attention from the beach and looked at the two teens dressed in black in front of you. They didn't look much younger then you, but it was hard to tell with the black scarves over their faces. They both had their hair dyed blue, wore a white beanie styled hat with two black dots, and wore matching black tank tops and shorts with white zigzags down the sides. Both had a large, thick, silver colored chain hanging from their necks with an emblem that resembled a 'S'.

"Where you goin' with that rare Pokemon, yo!" The teen on the left said as he did a bunch of silly hand movements, matching the movements of the teen on the other side of him. 

"Don't think I've seen one on of those before. How 'bout you B?"

"Nahhhhh bro. Bet the boss could make good use outta it though!"

"And promote us off this boring 'ol rock too if we capture that thing for him, yo!"

You blinked. "Who are you guys?"

"We're Team Skull Grunts, yo!" the first teen shouted as he started with the hand movements again. 

"Pfft. Like I'm going to hand my Pokemon over to some wannabe thugs anyways." You crossed your arms and slightly turned away from them.

"If you won't hand over that Pokemon, we'll just have to do this the hard way girly!" said the first Grunt, as he threw out a Pokemon in your direction. "Ratatta, lets mess her up so she won't forget the name Team Skull, yo!"

You just stared in awe at the Ratatta as Totodile waddled over in front of the Ratatta. This Ratatta was...different? You had heard about there being some slight regional variations of specific Pokemon, but this was a lot more then slight. You were used to cute, purple little Ratattas in Johto. This Ratatta was jet black and looked menacing. You stepped backwards.

"Yo, you never seen a Ratatta before or what? What kind of trainer are ya anyways?" taunted the Team Skull Grunt.

"Hmph. I'm not from Alola. I'm used to the purple variation is all. Totodile, use Water Gun!" Water came slamming out of Totodiles mouth, slamming hard into the Alola Ratatta. The Ratatta took a decent amount of damage, but just shook it off. You noticed that your battle with the Team Skull Grunt had attracted the attention of a few bystanders. 

"Beat those Team Skull Grunts out of the city! They are not welcomed here!"

"Yeah! And don't come back! Ilima will take care of you if you do"

The few by standards threw various insults at the Grunts. You could hear them both 'Tch!' at the insults they were receiving. A part of you felt bad for them, even though they had wanted to take your Totodile from you.

"Ratatta! Use Bite! Mess that Totodile up!" The Ratatta lunged forward, taking a large bite out of Totodiles neck. Totodile cried out in pain, flinging the Ratatta away. "Totodile, use another Water Gun!" you shouted. "Ratatta, Bite it again!" Ratatta, teeth bared, lunged at Totodile again. Totodile dodged the attack and blasted the Ratatta with a fierce Water Gun. The Ratatta flew backwards and landed in front of its trainer with a thud. It was a critical hit and Ratatta had fainted. "Ratatta, return! You did awesome, yo! Thanks little buddy!"

You could hear the by standards taunting the Team Skull Grunts again. "Lets blow this joint, A! Next time, you won't be so lucky girly, get it? Come on A!"

They took off down past the route you had come. The by standards cheered for you and slowly dispersed the area. You found yourself thinking back to when you were in Johto when you encountered the thugs of your home region - Team Rocket. It had been raining and you had been walking home with your parents. Your parents had been challenged by the Team Rocket Grunt. You remember him being much older then the two teens you had just encountered from Team Skull. The Rocket Grunt must have been in his mid 20's at least while these two looked like they were barely 15-16. Your Father had decimated the Team Rocket Grunts team in no time flat. The man had cursed at his defeated Pokemon, calling them useless pieces of garbage. Team Rocket members always treated their Pokemon like tools of war and not like they were their friends, worthy of love and attention. That's not what you saw with the Team Skull Grunts at all. The way the teen had treated his Ratatta really stood out to you. 

"That battle was absolutely supurb! I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Ilima, Captain Ilima!"

You shook yourself out of the daze of your thoughts and looked at the man ahead of you. He had pink hair, large grey eyes, a tan colored vest, white shirt and capri pants. "It's nice to meet you Captain Ilima! My name is Y/N."

"Hmm, I couldn't help but overhear that you are new to the shores of Alola. How interesting! Have you considered taking the Island trials?"

"I am really hoping I can! I met with Professor Kukui earlier today and he has asked me to attend a festival in Iki town later on tonight.

"Splendid! I look forward to when you come challenge my trial soon then. Its the only trial on Melemele Island before you have a friendly battle against our Island Kahuna, Hala. It was nice meeting you Miss Y/N!" Ilima waved and wandered off in the opposite direction that you had came.

Along the way to the malasada shop that was marked into your Rotomdex, you stopped at a second Pokecenter located before route 2 and healed your Totodile. You stopped in the corner of the Pokecenter to have a local drink by the name of Tapu Coco. Not too bad, you thought. The gentleman gave you a handful of colorful beans and explained they were local treats for your Pokemon to enjoy. You pulled a few out and gave them to Totodile. He squealed in delight, begging for more. Well, at least I know he likes them, you thought. You continued along the way, following the map and before you knew it, you and Totodile were standing at the front of the malasada shop. You walked inside the store and immediately noticed Lillie sitting in a booth with a boy. 

"Y/N!" called Lillie, as she waved you over. You sat down next to her in the booth after picking Totodile up. "How good to see you here! I'd like you to meet my friend, Hau! He is the Grandson of Melemele's Kahuna, Hala. He is also the other trainer being honored alongside yourself at tonight's festival."

"Whoaaaa! You already have a Pokemon? That's so cool! I have never seen one like that before! I seriously cannot wait until I get a Pokemon of my own like you!" Hau exclaimed as he bounced up and down in his seat with excitement. 

"I received Totodile here from Professor Elm in Johto. He has been my best friend and companion for the past 6 years."

"You are from Johto then? What was it like battling against a real Gym Leader? Do you have any cool badges?"

"I've...I've never battled any Gyms before. My Father was always quite strict and refused to let me leave on my own journey. He wanted me to stay in school and have an actual career instead of wasting my life wandering the region. Since my parents divorced, I've moved to the Alola region with my Mother and now Totodile and I can finally have the adventure together we have always dreamed of!"

"Wow, I'm sorry Y/N! My Grandfather always says that sometimes certain things happen for a reason. Maybe it just means you were meant to be in Alola right now for a reason. The island challenges are meant for anyone really, although most of us go off when we turn 12."

Hau's words really hit you. You sure hope he is right and that you find your reason for being in Alola. "Thank you so much Hau. That means so much to me. Does that mean you are 12 years old then? What about you Lillie?" Hau just nodded very enthusiastically. 

"M-me? Oh, well I am 14 but I have never done the island challenge. Pokemon battles really scare me. I hope that through my research, I can overcome my fear."

The happy expression on Hau's face changed. "Wait a second! Y/N, you said that you've had Totodile for 6 years already! You really don't look much older then us!"

You chuckled at Hau's observation. True, you were mistaken for someone much younger all the time. Being just over 5 feet tall didn't help matters either. "You are right Hau. But I am already 18."

"No kidding!!!" 

"So, how about these malasada's anyways? I seen an advertisement for them on my flight to Alola and Totodile and I have been dying to try them!"

Just when you thought Hau could not get any more excited, he was literally jumping up and down on the bench in excitement when you mentioned malasadas. "They are only the best things EVER!!! It's my goal to visit and try every single malasada on all 4 islands in Alola when I leave on my journey. Here, I always buy extras. Try a sweet one!" Hau handed you the doughy pastry. You broke it in half and handed one half to Totodile. Wolfing it down, Totodile jumped down to the floor and started hopping up in down in excitement. You weren't sure who was more excited over the things - Hau or Totodile. 

"Thank you so much Hau. Looks like he loves them as much as you do!"

"Oh no! If we are to get to the festival on time, we better leave for Iki town soon. It's already 5pm." frowned Lillie.

On the way out, you made sure to buy yourself and Totodile a box of malasada's to go and slipped the box into your bag. The walk to Iki town from Hau'oli city was way shorter then you expected. The entire walk, you and Totodile were in complete awe of how beautiful Alola really was. First thing you noticed in Iki town was the large wooden platform in the center of the town. You wondered what it was for, but had a sneaking suspicion you'd find out soon enough. 

"Why hello cousin! Glad to see you made it to Iki Town safe and sound. Looks like you've found Lillie and met Hau already too, yeah? We are just waiting on Kahuna Hala to return from another part of the Island. Had some other quick matters to attend to before the celebration. I know! How about you and Hau choose your starter Pokemon, yeah?" greeted Kukui. Hau had started jumping up and down in excitement over the thought of finally receiving his first Pokemon.

"But I already have Totodile. Are you sure I get to choose another Pokemon Professor?" you ask.

"Quite positive. Now here, when I release all 3 Pokemon, I'd like for you to choose which one you would like Y/N!" Kukui pulled out three pokeballs and released 3 Pokemon, who stood all in front of you. You stared at all 3 Pokemon, taking them in. First, there was the small sea lion named Popplio. Since you already had Totodile, you decided this wasn't the Pokemon for you. Second was the grass owl, Rowlet. He hooted in delight as he noticed you looking at him. Third was the little fire cat named Litten. You crouched down between the two, trying to decide which Pokemon to decide between. Litten walked forward, rubbing itself along your knee and nudged your hand for some scratches. You rubbed Litten behind its ear as it purred softly. 

"Looks like you have chosen me, haven't you Litten?" It meowed at you in pure delight as its eyes sparkled like diamonds as it stared at you. You picked Litten up and snuggled him. "I choose Litten, Professor!".

Hau walked up to the two remaining Pokemon and instantly picked up Rowlet. "I decided on you as my partner a very long time ago Rowlet. It's nice to finally meet you pal!"

The professor nodded, satisfied with both your choices. He pulled out the 3 Pokeballs, handing one to you, another to Hau, and returned Popplio to the third. 

"I'm going to go show my Mom my Pokemon!" exclaimed Hau as he took off running to the large house towards the end of the platform. 

A small voice behind you piped up. "Professor, do you mind if I take Nebby up to see the ruins before the festival starts?"

"Why not? Y/N, you should go with Lillie too! It would be a great experience for you to learn about our Island deity, Tapu Koko." You nodded. You returned both Litten and Totodile to their balls before running towards Mahalo Trail to catch up to Lillie. As you both walked up the steps of the trail, Lillie told you all about the Island deities.

You found all that Lillie was saying extremely fascinating. You would have never imagined that the Tapus protection not only was against the evils of this world, but the evils of other worlds and dimensions too. "Is that why you are studying the Tapus Lillie? I mean, for Nebby?"

She nodded. "Nebby is not native to Alola nor is it even from this world! Nebby is extremely fascinated in the Tapus. I haven't figured out the reason for that yet, but I am hoping by visiting and studying the Tapus, I can help Nebby get back to its own world."

You hadn't noticed that you and Lillie had made it to the top of the trail. You were both standing at a very old, rickety bridge beside a beautiful waterfall that looked like it was about to collapse into the ravine below. Lillies bag started to rustle and Nebby came flying out, resting about halfway down the bridge. "Nebby! Please come back! You know you mustn't come out unless I tell you it is safe!" Before you could react, a flock of Spearow flew across from the opposite end of the bridge and started to attack Nebby. It cried out in pain. "Y/N! Please save Nebby!" 

You rushed to the very end of the bridge and slowly made your way across to Nebby. Each step you took, the old bridge creaked and groaned, threatening to give way to the ravine below. Crouching over top of Nebby, you protected it from the dive bombing Spearow. You contemplated calling out one of your Pokemon, but you knew the old bridge would not withstand a Pokemon battle. As you debated your next move, one of the Spearows talons grazed your shoulder, making you moan out in pain. Nebby started to glow and released a burst of energy. The bridge below you both blasted apart. You held onto Nebby for dear life, as you plunged downwards towards the ravine. A high pitched scream omitted above you. You could feel the hair on your neck and arms stand up on end, as if you had just walked into a static field. You could feel something grab a hold of you and set you and Nebby down on the ground in front of Lillie. Looking up, you saw what looked like a wooden bird mask slowly open up to reveal the Pokemon that saved you. It stared at you and Nebby, who was jumping up and down at the sight of the precarious Pokemon. In the blink of an eye, the Pokemon shot up in a blast of electricity while omitting the same scream you heard earlier and disappeared over the top of the trees. 

"W-what was that thing?" you asked Lillie.

"Tapu Koko..." Lillie quietly murmured.

Nebby excitedly wandered over to the spot Tapu Koko had been standing. You noticed something sparkling on the ground that Nebby had picked up and brought to Lillie, who smiled and shook her head. "Here Y/N, this belongs to you. Thank you for saving Nebby. Please don't tell anyone about Nebby, okay? There are bad people in Alola trying to steal him away to hurt him and I need to protect him. Lets head back down to Iki town. I can hear the drums starting."

You put the sparking stone into your bag and followed Lillie back down Mahalo Trail. The sun had been setting, making everything glow and look like it was on fire. The glowing, setting sun and the encounter with Tapu Koko made you think back to what Hau said earlier. Maybe you were here for a reason? You just couldn't wait to figure out what that reason was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I have touched up a few spots in the story as well as a few typos and grammatical errors. I apologize in advanced if I missed any!


	2. Verdent Cavern

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Guzma yet, but close! Next chapter, I promise (I already have it mostly written, just need to type it out).

The festival was well under way when you and Lillie arrived back at the platform. You noticed a large, older man with a grey mustache, dressed in yellow standing on the platform beside Kukui. 

"Ahhh! You must be Y/N, Sarah's daughter! So good to finally meet you. I am Kahuna Hala!" he boomed as he reached out to shake your hand. "I've been told that you want to take on our island trials, is that correct?"

"Yes sir! I was never able to journey around Johto growing up. I'm not really sure what path I should take in life. My Mother told me that the island trials are a trial of self discovery and learning. I figured I'd give them a shot to give myself direction in life."

"Hmm, good answer child. I think you will discover that all soon enough for yourself. Here, I'd like you to take this island trial amulet. Its a symbol of the start of new beginnings and will let the other islanders know that you are in the middle of your trials. Completing your trails is not an easy road that not everyone can take, but I think you have the fiery determination and perseverance to see them through to the end." You reached out as he handed you an interesting looking amulet. Hala watched as you fastened the amulet to your bag. "Hmm, what's this?" he asked with a concerned look on his face.

The sparkling stone you had received from Tapu Koko was shimmering through your bag. You pulled it out of your bag.

"Where did you get this child?"

"Umm. There was a bit of an issue on the bridge along Mahalo Trail. It collapsed when I was trying to save a Pokemon and I guess Tapu Koko saved me from plunging into the watery ravine below. He left behind this stone before he shot off into the horizon." you explained.

"So Tapu Koko deined to give you a stone. It looks like you are here in Alola for a reason. Hoho! We are in the presence of a kind hearted trainer. Please let me see the sparkling stone. Fret not! I will make sure it gets back to you tomorrow before you leave on your journey!" You could hear the crowds of people behind you murmuring in the background. It made you extremely nervous to be put on the spot like that. A soft hand touched your shoulder making you flinch. You turned around and met your Mother's gaze.

"It's okay honey. It's a huge honor to have Tapu Koko personally bestow a Z Crystal to someone. It doesn't happen enough in Alola. I'm so proud of you!" you Mother reassured you. You blushed and looked down at the ground as your Mother made her way back down to the side of the platform.

A large hand covered your other shoulder. "How about we begin our festival Y/N? Has anyone explained to you what to do tonight?" Hala asked you. You shook your head no. "Every year when we send off promising trainers such as yourself and Hau, we have the new trainers battle to please Tapu Koko and to give him thanks for his protection and blessings. You and Hau will have a battle right here right now with only the new Pokemon you received earlier."

You nodded. You pulled out Litten's pokeball as you made your way from the middle of the platform to one of the ends. You gave Litten's pokeball a quick kiss as you murmured good luck to him, releasing him from his pokeball. He looked at you, giving a very pleasant meow as he turned his attention to Hau, who had also just released Rowlet on the opposite end of the platform. 

"Thank you for being my first opponent Y/N! But I think Rowlet and I have this battle in the bag!" said Hau from across the platform.

You grinned at him. Raising your hand, pointing at Rowlet, you called your first move. "Litten! Use Ember!" Litten arched his back and spit a small ball of fire at Rowlet. Rowlet flinched in pain as it flapped its wings. Hau commanded Rowlet to use Leafage. It had very little effect against Litten. Litten arched his back and fired another small ball of fire at Rowlet at your command. "Rowlet, dodge it!" shouted Hau. Rowlet flapped his wings and jumped out of the way just in time. It dove at Litten, hitting Litten with a Tackle. "Litten! Use Ember again!" Litten jumped forward and fired another small fireball at Rowlet. It was a direct hit. Rowlet collapsed and fainted. "Rowlet, return! Take a much deserved rest. You did amazing, thank you!"

Pulling out some Pokebeans you had received earlier, you shared some with Litten. "You were amazing too buddy! Thank you so much for all your hard work!" You walked up to Hau and shook his hand, thanking him for such a great battle and for being a wonderful opponent. A large screech could be heard echoing throughout the area above. 

"You heard it everyone! Tapu Koko's song of aproval!" shouted Hala as the crowd cheered all around you. You returned Litten to his pokeball and greeted your Mother down beside the platform.

"You did fantastic honey!" your Mother cheered. You noticed she was standing beside a quite couple who were slightly older then your Mother. They looked uncomfortable being at the festival. "Y/N, I'd like you to meet my friend, Mary, and her Husband. I grew up with Mary here on Alola."

You reached your hand out to greet Mary. She gently shook your hand in return. "Oh, it's so good to finally meet you dear. I've heard so much about you from your Mother over the years. I'm just glad that Sarah has come back to Alola with us!" 

"I'm so glad to meet you too Mrs. Mary." You noticed the scowl look on her Husbands face. He kept shifting uncomfortably, looking like he was about to lash out at anyone who looked at him funny. He definitely didn't seem interested in conversing or visiting with yourself or your Mother.

"How is your son, Guzma, doing Mary? I remember him as a baby before I moved to Johto!" your Mom inquired as she giggled.

"Hes a delinquent and a criminal, that's what he is!" Mary's Husband spat. "You-" he pointed at you, "would be best to stay away from him, you here?" You blinked at him. "Time to go home NOW Mary!" he demanded. 

"Yes dear. It was nice to catch up with you Sarah. You'll have to come for tea sometime. Nice meeting you dear." She gave you a light hug after tightly squeezing your Mother before she followed the angry, fuming man out of Iki town. That was interesting, you thought to yourself.

The rest of your night consisted of your Mother introducing you to various people she had known growing up on Melmele Island. In between greeting new faces, you were mesmerized by the dancing hula girls and fire breathers. Kahuna Hala had pointed the fire breather out in the front as a trial Captain for Akala Island to you. Eventually, you were were dozing on and off with your head up in between watching the fire breathers. Your Mother shook you gently and you both slowly made your way home to your house. You were exhausted from the day, but forced yourself to have a nice long, warm shower anyways. You had released both Totodile and Litten from their pokeballs when you arrived home. When you got out of the shower, they were both curled up at the end of your bed, fast asleep already. Changing into your pajamas, you quickly joined them and drifted off to sleep, thinking about the many more wonderful days like today to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, you awoke to to large yellow eyes staring down at you. It took you a few seconds to register that it was the Litten you had received the day before. "Well, good morning buddy! How did you and Totodile sleep? Are you guys hungry?" Litten just meowed in pure delight at the mention of food. He kneaded his claws gently on your blanket covered chest before hopping down off the bed to follow Totodile towards the kitchen. 

You got up and stretched. Changing out of your pajamas, you settled on silky soft dark green capris and a white tank top. You rebraided your hair after combing all the knots out of your hair and then made your way to the kitchen. Your Mother had already set out multiple bowls of food for your Pokemon and her own. You grabbed the still warm kettle of water and poured yourself a cup of tea. You walked over to the couch and sat down, Litten quickly joining you by jumping up into your lap and curling up into a ball. Totodile settled on the spot beside you and leaned into you, munching on a Pokebean your Mother must have given him. You sipped your tea softly and thought about the journey you were about to leave on today. You'd miss your Mother when you left Melemele Island, but you knew you had the companionship of your Pokemon and your friend, Hau, would be alongside you too on your journey. 

There was a knock at the front door and you thought you had an idea as to who it'd be. You picked Litten up, setting him back down gently onto the couch as you got up to answer the door. Instead of the Professor, it was Hau! "Alola Y/N! My Grandpa has asked if you don't mind coming to speak to him in Iki Town before we head out?"

"Sure, just let me go grab a few things and we will be on our way!" You invited Hau inside. He visited with your Mother briefly as you made your way to your room. You grabbed your bag and pulled out the two pokeballs from inside it. You walked to the living room, returned both your Pokemon into them, gave your Mother a hug, and set out on your way to Iki Town with Hau. 

Hala had been standing on the wooden platform from yesterday when you arrived to Iki Town. "Just as promised Y/N, here is your shinning stone back. I fashioned it into a bracelet for you. Its called a Z ring and you can use it to wield Z Crystals with your Pokemon." He handed it to you and you slid it onto your left wrist. 

"What exactly are Z crystals Hala? I sort of remember my Mother mentioning them over the years, but she has never fully explained them to me." you asked.

"Whenever you complete one of your trials or defeat a Kahuna in battle, you will be given a tiny crystal like this." He pulled a small tan colored crystal from his pocket and handed it to you. "Each crystal corresponds to different Pokemon types. The one you have in your hand is called the Fightinium and its used alongside Fighting type Pokemon. You give it to the Pokemon you want to use the crystal and with the special bond between you and your Pokemon, you'll be able to unleash Z moves. The combined power of the bracelet you wear and the crystal will give you and your Pokemon the Aura needed to use the Z power. It does of course require a fair bit of energy, so you'll only be able to use one Z power per battle. You must choose your timing wisely!" Hala explained to you.

You handed the Z crystal back to Hala. "Hmm. Yesterday while I was on my way to the malasada shop, I ran into Ilima. He told me there is only his trial on Melemele Island before having a friendly battle against you Hala. Does that mean I will receive a Z crystal from you both once I complete Ilima's trial and defeat you in battle?" you asked.

Hala chuckled. "It sure does Y/N. And after you defeat me in battle, you will move onto the next island, Akala, to continue on with your Trials. There is 3 trials on Akala and the battle with Akala's Kahuna, Olivia, before you move onto the next island and so on until you complete the Grand Trial."

"Well what are we waiting here for Hau? Lets go complete our trials so we can get some Z crystals!" you excitedly shouted as you started running towards the entrance of Iki Town.

"HEY! Wait for me Y/N!" you heard Hau calling from behind you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and Hau had parted ways at the entrance of Route 2 after you both had left the Pokecenter. You both had made sure to stock up on Pokeballs, Potions, and other medications for your Pokemon. You also still had the box of yummy malasadas from yesterday that you could share as a snack with your Pokemon along the first part of your journey. You had managed to capture a Gastly as you trained your Pokemon in the cemetery. You slowly made your way along Route 2 and as you were about to pass a motel and a lone house, a lady caught your attention.

"Why good afternoon Miss Y/N! It's so nice to see you so soon again!"

You stopped and waved at Mrs. Mary, your Mother's friend from last night. "Alola Mrs. Mary!"

"Out on your island trial I see? Why don't you stop by for a little bit to have some Tapu Coco with me? I remember my son used to always enjoy a warm cup pf Tapu Coco when he was out doing his trials."

"That would be lovely, thank you for the offer Mrs. Mary." You followed her up the steps to the lone house on Route 2 and into the kitchen. First thing you noticed as you stepped over the threshold was how heavy the air in the house seemed. Mary pulled out a pot, poured milk into it, and set it on top of the stove. Your attention was drawn to the pictures hanging on the walls between two doors which you presumed were bedrooms. Mary must have noticed you staring, as she took your hand and pulled you over to look at them with her better. She pointed at a picture with a small, black haired boy grinning ear to ear while holding a small purple and grey insect. 

"That's my son, Guzma. He was such a happy boy back then". That's right - you remembered your Mother asking about their son last night. You didn't like how Mary's Husband spoke about their son or how hostile he seemed when their son's name was brought up in conversation. You shuddered just thinking about that man. He made you nervous, but you couldn't quite place why. You were just glad Mary's Husband wasn't home right now. "You know, our son is right around your age Y/N! 20 already! Maybe you'll meet him as you complete your trials. He always was quite the trainer." You continued to look over the pictures and saw how that happy little boy progressed into a very tall, unhappy looking man. You'd be lying to yourself if you said he wasn't handsome. 

You hadn't noticed that Mary had already made her way back to the kitchen, pulling out the mugs. Your face turned red, as you realized she had left you staring at Guzma's picture. You followed her back to the kitchen. Mary started mixing 3 cups of Tapu Coco and you began to wonder why 3 mugs? She called you over and handed you a mug a you both sat down together. Her Tapu Coco was absolutely amazing and tasted way better then what you remembered yesterday with the mug you ordered at the Pokecenter. Mary started off by asking you a question about why you never became a trainer back in Johto.

You grasped your mug tightly and looked down at it. "It's because of my Father. He never -" you were cut off by the front door of the house slamming open. You whipped your head around and saw Mary's Husband walking in towards the living room. He stopped and glared at you when he noticed you in his house. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded as he pointed at you. 

"I-I was just finishing a visit with Mrs. Mary sir. T-thank you for your gracious hospitality and Tapu Coco Mrs. Mary. We will have to have another visit soon." you stammered.

"Please do dear. It was my pleasure to have you here."

You couldn't run away from their house fast enough. That's when it hit you - that man reminded you almost of your own Father, but more...sinister and malevolent. You had seen the busted up golf clubs as you had looked over to him. It sent goosebumps through your entire body just thinking about them. 

You trained the better part of the day, pushing the visit with Mary far out of your mind. You managed to capture yourself a cute little bug Pokemon named Grubbin. When you were satisfied with your progress from training, you walked to the Pokecenter in front of the cavern Ilima was standing in front of to heal your Pokemon. Hau gave you a few items to help you with your first trial and you made your way to Ilima. He granted you permission to enter Verdent Cavern. You were ready for this, you thought as you entered the cavern.

The trial was simple enough - battle 3 hidden Pokemon, make your way to the back of the cavern, and defeat the Totem Pokemon, whatever that was. You defeated the first 2 hidden Pokemon with ease. As you were trying to track down the third hidden Pokemon, two familiar teens appeared in front of you. 

"Yo, yo, yo! It's that girly from Hau'oli city yesterday, B."

"Lets mess up her trial as pay back, A! Boss said one more screw up like that and its a demotion for us!"

"Ready to hand over that Totodile yet girly?"

"Our reputations are on the line, yo! Boss wants that rare Johto Pokemon, so hand it over!"

The Team Skull Grunt called A called out his Ratatta again against you to battle. Rolling your eyes, you sent out Totodile, who defeated Ratatta in one critical hit Water Gun attack.

"YO! When did this girly get so strong, B?" asked A, as he returned Ratatta to it's pokeball.

"Just so you know - There is a large, scary Pokemon at the end of the cavern. It's not too late to turn around!"

You just shrugged. "Isn't that the whole point of Ilima's trial?" you asked them.

"Don't say we didn't warn you, yo!"

You giggled as the grunts took off in opposite directions of the cavern, looking in different holes for what you presumed was the last Pokemon you needed to defeat. Probably to try and steal it, you thought. They really were just harmless grunts in your opinion. You wondered if they had even managed to steal a Pokemon from someone anyways. They were terrible at it. Seemed all like an act to you. You'd have to ask Hala later about Team Skull, you thought. 

You ended up finding the last Pokemon you needed to progress to the end of the cavern. Making your way to the back of the cavern, you could feel the adrenaline pumping through you at the thought of defeating you first trial. The Totem Pokemon was interesting, to say the least. It was a much larger then average Gumshoos, glowing with what you presumed was the Aura Hala had mentioned to you earlier in the day. The Totem Pokemon also called forth an alley Pokemon in battle, something you were not expecting. Your team still took down both Pokemon in the end.

Reaching out, you found yourself the proud owner of your first hard earned Z crystal. It wasn't the badge you had always dreamt of earning growing up, but it was the Alola equivalent and that was good enough for you. You couldn't be more proud of yourself and your Pokemon. You wanted to shove the Z crystal in your Father's face and prove him wrong. You called your 4 Pokemon all out of their pokeballs, hugged them all, and thanked them all for helping you achieve you goal, tears streaming from your face. You really couldn't have done it without them. You treated them to malasada and pokebeans. You started thinking about how far you have already came since you first arrived in Alola and you knew right there as to what you wanted. This is what you wanted and no boring collage degree or career was going to change your mind. Travelling the short distance and battling with your Pokemon had given you the adrenaline rush you had been so desperately seeking. Hmm, maybe after finishing the Alola trials, I will go back home and take on the gyms, Elite Four, and Champion of Johto too, you told yourself. You squealed in delight at the thought, as your Pokemon stared at you strangely. One step at a time though, one step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed typos and touched up a few places :) I apologize in advanced if I missed anything~


	3. Guzma!

Outside of Verdent Cavern, Ilima congratulated you for defeating his trial. He showed you an...interesting dance to accompany the use of the Normalium Z crystal you now had in your possession. You both watched as a concerned Kukui walked down the path towards you from where a barricade used to be. Apparently, he had been out with Lillie and she had wandered off somewhere. He was unable to find her and asked for Ilima and your help to find her. The professor told you to go on ahead and check out Melemele meadow for her. 

You stopped off at the Pokemon Center first to heal your Pokemon before wandering up the trail. You battled various trainers and a few bird Pokemon that dive bombed you. You semi trained against wild Pokemon until you arrived at what looked to be the entrance of Melemele meadow. When you walked into the meadow, you were absolutely blown away with how beautiful it was. Yellow petals floated around the air gently around you. You gave a little twirl in them as you smiled. Melemele meadow had to definitely be your favorite place on the island so far. Looking ahead, you spotted a very worried Lillie. Apparently Nebby had been just as enthralled with Melemele meadow, that he jumped out of Lillies bag and disappeared somewhere. She asked you to help find Nebby. You made your way through the meadow, battling a few trainers and wild Pokemon. Rotomdex was having a hay day scanning all the new Pokemon you were encountering. You eventually found Nebby on the opposite end of the meadow. It chimed in excitement at the site of you. He sure likes me, you thought to yourself. Picking Nebby up, you made your way back to Lillie, who thanked you profusely for helping her yet again. Neither one of you had noticed the man dressed in black, watching from a shaded, covered area. As you both left the meadow, you met both Professor Kukui and Hau just outside. 

"Whoa! Looks like you found Lillie, hey Y/N!" bounced Hau. "Did you complete Ilima's trial too?"

"Sure did! Looks like we are both the proud owners of our first Z crystals, Hau!"

"I just hope I can convince my Grandfather to give me a Z-Ring too after I defeat him in battle!"

"That's right! All you and Hau have left to complete on Melemele Island is the battle against Hala. Are you ready cousin?" asked Kukui. 

You looked over at the setting sun and shook your head no. "I'd like to stay here and train my Pokemon for a bit more before I challenge Hala in the morning."

"Sure thing cousin! Make sure to let me know before you go to challenge Hala and Lillie and I will meet you in Iki Town to cheer you on! See you later!" Kukui waved as you watched him, Lillie, and Hau continue down Route 3. You slowly wandered around route 3, settling on a patch of grass along the top of a cliff over looking a bay below. The sun setting made a gorgeous backdrop for your training. Time to hit the grindstone, you thought you yourself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You and your Pokemon trained well into the night. Totodile was the first to evolve. You hugged your newly evolved Croconaw. Croconaw was jumping up and down in excitement. "It only took me 6 years to get you this far buddy!" you giggled. "Lets not let it take another 6 years to evolve you again!" Litten was the next to evolve for you into a Torracat. "Well, sleeping at night just got a whole lot more difficult now that your bigger Torracat!". He just nudged you in delight asking for scratches. You rubbed his head behind his ear. Looking over your tired Pokemon, you decided it was time to start heading home to rest up for the big day tomorrow.

A rough voice made you spin around quickly. "So you're the new trial goer who's giving my boys a rough time collecting your Pokemon! Doesn't look like you have a Totodile anymore though" the man said with a smirk. The very tall, slouching man was standing in front of the only exit to the top of the cliff you were training with his hands at his hips. He was dressed in almost all black, wearing a short sleeve hoodie over top a white muscle shirt, and large, baggy black sweat pants. His hoodie and pants had the same white colored zig zag patterns as the Team Skull grunts you had seen earlier. He had the same, thick chain necklace hanging off his neck just like the Grunts, except you could see it glisten gold under the moonlight. There was a pair of sunglasses sitting on top his fluffy, white hair - one lens shaped just like the crescent moon hanging low in the sky. You couldn't help but nonchalantly check him out. Boy was he handsome. Crap, you thought. I hope he didn't notice.

"Have you been spying on me? What's your deal?" you demanded.

He shrugged. "So what if I was kid? You messing with my boys and getting all up in Team Skull's grill sort of pisses me off. And I want that Johto Pokemon the boys keep running their mouths off about."

"That's not going to happen!" you shouted, as you pulled out your Croconaw's pokeball.

"Oh, I wouldn't if I were you kid. A greenhorn trainer with weakened Pokemon such as yourself doesn't stand a chance against me."

"Try me! Croconaw go!" you shouted. Croconaw came out flying, yelling at your opponent to try and intimidate him. You could tell he was tired, but this was one battle you couldn't afford to loose. Croconaw must know the circumstances surrounding this battle, you thought. 

"It you insist." You saw a grin flash across his face as he shrugged. "Golisopod, time to wreck her up!" he said as he tossed open a pokeball. A very large, intimidating grey and purple insect appeared in front of yourself and Croconaw. It leaned forward and roared, scaring you so much that you landed backwards on your butt. You knew you were screwed, but you had to protect your Pokemon. 

"ZzzZzttt! That's a Pokemon I have not seen before!" you heard Rotomdex pipe up behind you. "Shhh, not now Rotomdex!" you squealed as you stuffed him back into your bag. 

"Croconaw! Use Bite!" you managed to stammer. You had noticed your opponent crouching behind his Pokemon.

"First Impression!" The Golisopod quickly smacked into your Croconaw before it could make it's move. You heard a sickening thud as Croconaw dropped from one hit.

"Croconaw, no! Please get up!" you cried as you rushed to his side. Your plea's were to no avail, Croconaw was out cold. You knew your other Pokemon were all tired from training and wouldn't stand a chance either. 

"What? That's it? Come on girly! Show me what one of Kukui's prized pupil's are really made of!" you could hear the man taunting you. 

You stood up, tears welling up in the corner of your eyes. You kept your head down as you wiped them away. "No. I know where my tired Pokemon stand. I'm not stupid enough to send them into a battle they will just get hurt from."

"Good answer. Now hand 'em over, all of 'em! It'll teach you a lesson for messing with your boy Guzma!"

You blinked. Wasn't that the name of Mary's son? "Wait a second." you said calmly. "I think I know you, err, of you anyways I guess."

"What the hell are you talking about kid? I've never seen you around before."

You glared at Guzma. "Don't you dare call me a kid! I'm 18 for your information. No, I think you are the son of my Mother's friend who she grew up with. Met her last night after I arrived to Alola. Nice lady. Questionable Husband. Hmm, I think her name was Mary." you pretended to ponder.

The confident, cocky expression of Guzma's face quickly turned into a scowl. Without even thinking, you lightly murmured, "You even scowl like him too." You covered your mouth instantly with your hands, shocked you had said that.

"The fuck did you just say to me?" Guzma growled at you as he stormed straight up to you. He was so close to you, seething in anger, that you could feel his fiery breath on you. 

"I-I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't mean to say that!"

"I am NOTHING like that man! Why the hell would you say it to me then if you didn't mean it?" Guzma seethed. His face was so red with rage, you thought he was going to reach out and hit you. You started to shake.

"Be-It's because you scare me just like Mary's Husband!" 

The expression on Guzma's face immediately changed to an unreadable look. He backed off slowly, crouching down a ways away from you as his hands snaked through his dyed, white hair down to the black undercut. He tore down at his hair with his hands, shouting, "Guzma! What is wrong with you!?"

You watched in horror. "Please! Don't hurt yourself! I didn't mean to upset you!"

He spun around to look back at you, a crazed look in his wide, grey eyes. "Your Mother! Whats her name?" he demanded. 

"S-sarah." you stuttered. 

He closed his eyes and stood up from his crouch, putting his hands back at his hips. He pondered for awhile, in silence. "Tell you what, Y/N," he said as his eyes opened back up, staring back at you intensely. "Stay the fuck away from my parents and out of Team Skull's business and I won't take your damn Pokemon. You get me? Won't be so lucky next time."

You nodded your head slowly, not taking your eyes off him. Satisfied with your agreement, Guzma returned his monstrosity of a Pokemon to it's pokeball and sauntered down Route 3 towards Hau'oli city as if nothing had happened. Wait, how'd he know my name, you thought as you couldn't stop shaking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, your Mother could tell something had happened to you the night before. Call it Mother's intuition, but it wasn't like you to mope around the house all day, especially in your pajamas huddled under a blanket lost in a silent, blank stare. "Y/N, what's wrong? You came home extremely late last night, it's way past noon, and your moping around in your pajamas. You haven't even released your Pokemon from their balls since you got home last night. Don't you have a battle against Kahuna Hala today?" she asked you. 

Shifting in the couch, you slowly pulled the blanket down off your head to look at her. "I don't want to talk about it Mother." You replaced the blanket with a decorative pillow over your face and wrapped your arms around it.

She sighed. You could hear her grab something off the counter before she walked off to her room and closed the door behind her. No matter how hard you tried to force the thoughts of last night out of your head, they still crept back into your mind with a vengeance. You were weak and underestimated Team Skull. You almost lost all 4 of your Pokemon because of it. You still didn't understand why Guzma let you and your Pokemon go or how he even knew your name when you never mentioned it to him or his grunts. And why did you find him so attractive? His stupid cocky attitude, the way he spoke with confidence and the way he carried himself. Urg, you were disgusted with yourself. That man is a horrible person and almost stole your Pokemon. You wanted nothing to do with him. You mentally kicked yourself hard and shoved your betraying thoughts far away. A knock at the front door pulled you back into reality. 

You just layed there as your Mother exited her room and answered the door. "Y/N, I hope you don't mind, but I called Kahuna Hala here to speak with you."

You rolled over and pulled the pillow off your face, sitting up. You were met with Hala staring back at you. "Y/N, what has you so conflicted and afraid?" he asked.

Shit, how could he read you so easily? "I'd rather not speak about it sir."

"Y/N, it is my duty as the Island Kahuna to help protect the people and to also help with any issues they may have. I cannot promise that I can give you a quick fix, but I can promise you that I will try to deal with whatever happened to you promptly and accordingly."

You sighed. "Fine. I got myself trapt in a hopeless situation where I lost a battle I could never win in the first place and almost had my 4 Pokemon stolen from me. I was weak and could not defend them. And yet...I was let go, my Pokemon still safe with me for whatever reason I still cannot figure out."

Your Mother gasped behind Hala. You could see Hala's expression harden. You had a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly who had done that to you. "Did you catch who this person was?" he asked you with a very serious tone to his voice.

You sighed. You didn't want to mention his name because of your Mother. "I think you already have an idea as to who he is Hala."

He nodded with a sad look on his face. Your Mother was flabbergasted. "Y/N, Kahuna Hala, who are you talking about? she asked calmly. 

"It was Guzma, Sarah. I'm not sure if you know this, but he is the leader of Team Skull." Hala explained with a sigh.

Your Mother had the most horrified look on her face. "I-I had no idea. Mary hasn't mentioned it to me." she murmured. 

"And she won't. Mary has completely blinded herself to the terrible things her son is doing. I definitely do not condone his actions, but please trust me when I say there is more then meets the eye when it comes to Guzma. It would be best if you continue to not mention his name or activities around his parents, Sarah. As for you, Y/N, I need you to tell me exactly what transpired last night between yourself and Guzma."

You relayed most of last nights events to Hala. There were a few things you left out, but you kept the important things left in your side of the events. You never told Hala about Guzma's warning to stay away from his parents or how his Father absolutely terrified you. Hala nodded with an expressionless face, taking into account every word you said. You knew he picked up on a few blanks in your retelling of the previous nights events, but Hala never questioned you for those details. "I just don't understand why Guzma went from being hell bent on stealing my Pokemon to letting me walk out of there with them still in tow." You pondered.

"Because he knows me honey." You could here your Mother answer. " Do you remember a couple times growing up when I'd leave Johto to go back to Alola to visit? Of course I'd visit with my friend, Mary, and her family. My only regret was not being able to take you along with me. Your Father would never let me pull you out of school long enough for a vacation to Alola. Guzma used to be such a sweet boy. I remember him asking all sorts of things about you after I showed him a picture of you my last visit. This whole Team Skull mess is a lot to take in."

You scrunched up your nose in disgust. "No it's not Mother. He's a monster, plain and simple, and I hope never to encounter him again." Before she could say anything, you got up and left the living room, heading straight for the bathroom. You were finished with that conversation. You locked the bathroom door behind you and hopped into the nice, warm shower. It was as if the water was washing all your troubles and worries away with it down the drain. When you got out, you dried yourself and pulled out the clothes you had set out last night when you decided against a shower at the last minute. You dried your hair, brushing it and decided to leave it hang loose today. After stepping out of the bathroom, you walked straight to your room. Feeling bad, you released all 4 of your Pokemon and fed them huge amounts of Pokebeans, which they happily devoured. After a good rest last night, they were all ready to go for the day! "Are you guys ready to take on Kahuna Hala today?" you asked them. They all cheered in excitement over the thought. You returned your Pokemon to their balls, grabbed your bag, packed extra clothing, and walked out to the living room. You were still surprised to see Hala there.

"I figured that you would appreciate company along your walk to Iki Town, Y/N."

You gave your Mother a giant hug. "As soon as I defeat Hala, I'll be heading to the next island Mother. I'll try to visit or call you when I can." She hugged you tightly back. 

"Good luck honey. I know you'll do wonderfully on your trials and will make me proud. You have the strongest determination I know." 

You could feel tears in your eyes at her compliments. You wiped away the tears. "Thanks Mother. I'll see you soon again!"

You and Hala left your house together. As soon as you were both around the corner, he stopped you. "I'd like to keep what happened last night to you only between yourself, your Mother, and I, do you understand?" You nodded. "Just make sure to keep away from Team Skull and I'm sure they will not bother you again. Most of all, do not loose hope about your skill as a trainer. You can only move forward, grow, and learn. Everyone starts somewhere one point or another in their lives. Even me. Don't forget that." You and Hala started walking again towards Iki town in silence. 

"Y/N! Kahuna Hala!" You heard behind you. You and Hala turned around to see Professor Kukui and Lillie running behind you both to catch up.

"Hoho! How good to see you both! Come to watch Y/N battle against me in her final Melemele trial?" asked Hala.

"Yes! Y/Ns Mother called the Professor to let us know that she was finally on her way." said Lillie. 

You blushed. You realized you had forgot to call them like they had asked last night before you parted ways. "I'm so sorry I forgot to call! I guess I just got so carried away with my training that it slipped my mind!" You gave a little fake laugh as you reached behind your head with your arm.

When you made it to Iki town, Hau was standing there waiting. "I know you can do it Y/N! I beat my Grandfather this morning and look what he gave me!" Hau was so excited he was almost shouting. He flashed you the Z-Ring he now had on his wrist. 

You gave Hau a congratulatory hug. "That's so awesome! I'm so proud of you Hau!" Hau just looked up at you and grinned. "But now it's my turn and I'll have this battle finished before you can say 'malasadas'!" Hau laughed at you.

Unbeknownst to everyone except Hala, there had been another person hiding in a shady spot far behind the trees, intently watching. What is your game Guzma, Hala thought to himself.

"I think I am ready now, Kahuna Hala!" you said. 

Hala nodded as you both walked up on either side of the wooden platform. The battle against Hala was intense. You were glad you spent all that extra time last night training your Pokemon. At the last minute, your Pokemon pulled through for you and was the victor. 

"That was such an intense battle, whoaaa! Had me on the edge of my seat!" exclaimed Hau in excitement.

"Umm, Hau, you weren't in a seat though." observed Lillie.

"Awe, come on Lillie, it was a figure of speech!" whined Hau. You just giggled.

"Wonderful job Y/N. Let me heal your Pokemon for you. I also have a Z crystal for you as proof of your defeat against me." Hala held open his outstretched hand to you and you collected your second Z Crystal. "Watch carefully as I show you the stance for using the Fightinium Z crystal Y/N!" You watched carefully as Hala carefully demonstrated the same stance he had used against you in battle while using his Z crystal with his Pokemon. It had you pumped and full of wonder. You had still yet to use a Z crystal in battle, but you couldn't wait until you collected one for every Pokemon type. In the corner of your eyes, you could see Hau jumping up and down again, fist pumping the air. "I also have one last gift for you Y/N - its called a page rider!"

"Hala, whats a page rider?" you asked curiously.

"In Johto, I am sure you know all about how you must teach your Pokemon HM moves to navigate through tough terrain." You nodded in agreement. "In Alola, we have specially trained Pokemon that you can call using this page rider to help you instead of having to teach your Pokemon specific moves. I'll demonstrate for you with the Pokemon I have programmed into your page rider." You watched Hala press a button and a Tauros came running up to him. "Whenever you need help around troublesome boulders, this guy will be more then happy to give you hand. Here is a special ride Pokemon suit for you to wear as well while you ride Tauros." Hala handed you both the page rider and the suit. 

"Wow, thank you so much Hala! How do I register more Pokemon to my page rider?"

"Hoho! Other Kahuna's or the various other captains you encounter will be able to help you with that as you progress in your journey!"

"Hey Y/N! Now that we've both completed our Melemele trials, how about you say we head to Akala Island?" asked Hau.

You thought about it. "But Hau, how are we going to get to Akala Island?"

"I've got you covered there, cousin! Come down with me to the boat docks of Hau'oli city and we can take my personal boat to Akala, whoooooo!" you heard an excited Kukui say.

"Professor!" whined Lillie. "Are you even sure that old thing is still safe enough to float?"

Everyone laughed as Professor Kukui reassured Lillie it was more then safe enough to ride on across the ocean. 

"One last thing before you 4 head down to the docks - Team Skull has been spotted in the area the past few days. Make sure to stick together while traveling the islands if you can. You are less likely to attract attention to yourselves from them if you travel together." Hala said loudly. In the corner of his eye, he saw Guzma stomp around in anger as he stormed away, hidden behind the trees where no one else saw him but Hala. Just as I suspected, thought Hala. 

You gulped, the situation in front of you completely unknown to you. You knew Hala was just trying to watch out for you without saying anything to the rest of your friends.

"Thanks for the reminder Hala. I'm sure these kids will be sure to keep your words in mind as they travel the islands. Lets go guys and gals!" explained Kukui.

All 4 of you said your goodbyes to Hala and made your way slowly down the path, out of Iki Town and out of view, and down towards Hau'oli city. Hala smiled and turned around to walk back to his house. He had to let Olivia know to expect a new round of trial goers. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the boat slowly cruised along the calm surface of the ocean, you thought the breeze through your long, loose brunette hair felt amazing! You were standing on one side of the top of Kukui's boat, Hau on the other matching side. He had been laughing at Lillie, who was holding onto dear life to her hat so it wouldn't fly off. You grinned. You had released Croconaw when you first stepped onto the boat. He was standing beside you, mouth wide open with his tongue blowing in the wind. It looked like he was enjoying the experience just as much as you were! You balled your one fist up and secretly promised Croconaw that you would not fail him or your other Pokemon again. You would get strong, much stronger then anyone else in Alola so you could always protect your Pokemon and friends. You would show ALL members of Team Skull that you were not a force to be reckoned with. You were not weak, you'd be strong.


	4. Ula'Ula Island

You were standing outside the Pokemon Center trying to call Professor Kukui through your Rotomdex for the millionth time. You had been trying to reach him since completing Sophocles's trial. As you were leaving, Molayne had pulled you off to the side to ask you to bring the Professor back his Masked Royal mask that he had accidentally left behind. You snorted back a laugh just thinking about how the Professor thought he had everyone fooled with his silly disguise of the Masked Royal. He could fool Hau, but not you. You rung again with no success. As soon as you had arrived in Malie City, you had checked out Malie Garden where he said he would be, but you couldn't find him. Malie Garden held a special place in your heart, as it reminded you so much of Ecruteak City back in Johto. You grew up in Goldenrod City and visited Ecruteak City lots due to your favorite Aunt on your Dads side living there. It sort of made you homesick. Slumping against the Pokecenter, you pulled out your brand new Z Crystal, watching the deep yellow crystal shine in the sunlight. You pulled out a pokeball and released Charjabug.

"Hey buddy, look what I have for you to use now! You and I can now use the Z move for your electrical moves." Charjabug buzzed in delight as it tackled you into a hug. Hugging back as he rubbed against your skin, you could feel a light amount of static electricity building up and lightly shocking your skin. It tickled, making you laugh. "Okay, okay! I get it! Maybe we will get to try it out next battle together!" 

Setting Charjabug back down, you sat down on the ground with him deciding to sort through your bag to try and give the Professor more time to get back to you. You started with your Z Crystals, pulling all 8 out. Your team had already consisted of your Feraligatr, Incineroar, Charjabug, Gengar, and Tsareena, so you could make use of quite a few Z crystals already in your possession. In the last few weeks, you had worked hard to acquire them all, slowly learning how to master using them. 

The past few weeks had been exactly what you needed and gave you the rush you were looking for in life - travelling Melemele, Akala, and now Ula'ula Island with your two best friends, Hau and Lillie, alongside Professor Kukui. You also had the wonderful opportunity to be invited to Aether Paradise with Hau where you both met the President of the foundation, Lusamine. You found her slightly interesting, saying one thing but you knew her eyes told a different story. And that Ultra beast that appeared out of no where while meeting her? You shuddered as you heard a faint cackle in your head from it as you thought about it. When it had first appeared, you were mesmerized by the beautiful Cephalopod type Pokemon who oddly reminded you of a small girl. You hadn't noticed at first when it curiously reached out with its pretty, transparent blue tentacle to lightly wrap around your wrist. It lulled you into a trance. Somewhere within your mind, you could feel it non verbally communicate that it was curious about you and the other beings of this world it had never seen before. You felt a strong desire from it to learn everything there could be to learn about this world under any circumstances. You could hear it lightly coo in your head, feeling it softly dig deep down into the core of your being, feeling it prod at the desires you held in the deepest recesses of your heart. You could feel the promises of fulfilling all your hearts desires if only you'd give it control of your physical self. A tall dark figure appeared in your mind, back turned. You walked closer, reaching your hand out to the person. Once you touched their shoulder, the person turned around and you were faced with Guzma. You blinked. You hadn't realized Hau was shaking you, calling your name. You pulled away from the strange Pokemon and it released you from its grip. You could feel it was afraid now, omitting a cackle. You called out a Pokemon and defeated it in battle. It let out a cry and disappeared back into another dimension. Hau asked what type of Pokemon that was and Lusamine explained it was an Ultra Beast from another dimension. Lusamine had pressed you for all the details about what it had done to you. The look in her eye was sinister, a look not to be trusted. You had only told her it made you feel tired under a trance. Looking disappointed, she waved you both off and had another lady by the name of Wicke escort you to a boat to take you and Hau to Ula'ula Island. The whole experience left you feeling extremely confused. 

Rotomdex flew in front of your face to let you know of the incoming call from the Professor. You shoved the items you were currently sorting back into your bag and answered his call. He had somehow made it into Malie Garden without you noticing and was asking for your urgent assistance. Returning Charjabug to his pokeball, you gathered up your bag, stood up, and made your way towards Malie Garden. You were met with the scene of the Professor talking back and forth with Guzma in front of the first bridge. You froze, wanting to turn back and run from which you came. Maybe the Professor hadn't noticed your arrival yet. It took you a second to realize the Professor mentioned your name in conversation, volunteering you in a battle against Guzma. Shit, shit, shit! You thought. Guzma had been standing in front of Kukui, slouching slightly with his hands on his hips. He looked you up and down, a sly grin plastered on his face. You shivered, wishing Hala had let you tell Kukui what happened back on Melemele Island. Maybe then, you wouldn't be in this situation.

"So you have a Z-Ring, hey kid?" Guzma asked you.

"I''m not a kid!" you spat, as you walked closer to Kukui.

"Whatever Princess. Why even bother with the Island trials? What's the point of it?" Guzma asked you. 

At least he's acting like he doesn't know me in front of Kukui, you thought. You looked down and could see you were still shaking. Grabbing a hold of one of your wrists with your opposite hand, you forced yourself to stop as you looked back up at Guzma. You were angry at him now, thinking about his question. "Because it'll make me stronger."

"Heh! Stupid girl, no it won't! Watch closely Kukui! Someday I'm going to destroy you. But first, I'll destroy everything you care about, starting with Y/N! Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form - It's your boy Guzma!" He took a step back, throwing open a pokeball before sinking down to a crouch. The large form of Golisopod had appeared in front of you.

No, not this time! You thought. Grabbing out Charjabug's pokeball, you released him onto the field in front of you. "Charjabug, do you remember what I said earlier about our next battle? Well, this is a great chance to try out your new Z crystal. Get ready and use your Gigavolt Havoc!"

Golisopod smacked hard into Charjabug with a Sucker punch before he could use his Z move. He took a considerable amount of damage. You started to take form, performing the stance Sophocles had shown you earlier that day to use the Electrium Z crystal. You could feel the surge of aura through your body as Charjabug started to glow. He let loose with the combined power of both your aura's, slamming hard into Golisopod, almost knocking it out. Falling on on knee, Golisopod returned to Guzma and he sent out Ariados. You were not expecting that. Returning Charjabug, thanking him for a great performance, you sent out Incineroar. Incineroar lunged forward, biting down hard on Ariados, flames exploding from his mouth with a Fire Fang. You noticed Ariados flinch back in pain from the burn Incineroar's attack caused it. Ariados used Infestation on Incineroar, but Incineroar just shook it off like it was nothing. Incineroar lunged at Ariados again with another Fire Fang, causing Ariados to faint. Guzma returned Ariados, sending Golisopod back out to the battle field. Returning Incineroar, you pulled out a different pokeball. There was only one Pokemon you could think of who would finish this battle for you. A Pokemon out for revenge.

"Feraligatr, go!" Feraligatr landed on the ground with a giant thud. As soon as he noticed who both your opponents were, he howled out in anger towards both Guzma and Golisopod. Golisopod followed suit, trying to intimidate Feraligatr. Feraligatr just snorted back in anger. "You ready for some payback buddy?" Feraligatr just roared. "Use Crunch!" you called out.

"Golisopod, use First Impression." you heard Guzma instruct to Golisopod. Golisopod struck first, just like the last time the two Pokemon battle. But this time, Feraligatr was still standing and he was extremely angry. He lunged full force at Golisopod, taking a gigantic full powered bite out of Golisopod's tough armored shell, making a sickening crunching noise. Still injured from the battle with Charjabug, Golisopod didn't stand a chance and collapsed beneath Feraligatr. Releasing Golisopod from his jaws, Feraligatr held his ground over top of Golisopod, roaring fiercely at Guzma. 

"Stand down, Feraligatr. I think you've made your point. Return!" You said as you returned Feraligatr to his pokeball. 

There was a look of pure anger and confusion on Guzma's face as he returned Golisopod to it's pokeball. Standing up from his crouch, Guzma reached up to the black undercut of his hair and started pulling hard. "Guzma! What is wrong with you!" He hadn't noticed you walk forwards towards him until you had reached out to tug at one of his sleeves. Letting go of himself, he whipped his head around hard, yelling "WHAT?" at whoever it was messing with him. The crazed, angry look in his grey eyes changed to confusion and fear when he looked down at you. 

"P-please don't hurt yourself Guzma." You whispered. You looked down at the ground away from him feeling extremely intimidated. "I used to think that if I ever defeated you in battle, it would bring me the satisfaction of getting revenge against you over what happened on Melemele island. But it hasn't. It's just left an even larger void, making me want to ask even more questions I'm not even sure I want to know the answers to." You could feel the tears starting to swell in the corners of both your eyes.

Looking back up, you saw Guzma's confused look change to a scowl as he look behind you. He pulled away hard from you, forcing you to let go. Pulling out the earnings you had earned from the battle from his pocket, he walked towards you, pushing them roughly in your direction, not making eye contact with you. As you took your earnings from him, he leaned in, staring intensely into your eyes. "Someday I will crush you." Pulling away, Guzma sauntered away from you, walking past the Professor, as he glared angrily at him. You hadn't realized the Professor was standing so close behind you. You both watched as Guzma left Malie Garden with his two Grunts.

"That was a wonderful demonstration of the powerful moves you have learned already on your journey, Y/N! "

"Thank you Professor Kukui." You managed to muttered. 

"Cousin, I know you have a good heart, but don't concern yourself with Guzma. That's just Guzma being, well, Guzma." said Kukui. You wondered how much he had overheard you say.

"Do you know him Professor?" You asked.

"Used to, a lifetime ago." he said. You noticed he looked lost in thought. "Just promise me you'll stay away from him, yeah?" Kukui asked.

Before you could answer, you heard a voice call. "Y/N! Professor Kukui!" Both yourself and Kukui turned around to see Hau walking towards you both, waving. "Did I just see Team Skull leaving Malie Garden?" 

"You sure did! You missed the amazing moves Y/N used against Guzma! I'll fill you in over supper at the malasada shop. My treat for the both of you!" You and Hau both grinned eagerly at the Professor.

"Well, what are we wait for! Lets go get those malasada's!" shouted Hau, as he ran towards the entrance of the garden, you and Kukui quickly following.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After eating a ton of malasada's and parting ways with Hau and the Professor, you decided to make your way towards the next trial on Ula'ula island. You slowly made your way down Route 11, through Route 12, and came out at the entrance of Route 13. The stars were sparkling above, reminding you of how beautiful Alola really was. Your Pokemon had trained hard with you and you wanted to turn in soon for the night. Eventually you came out to what looked to be a small oasis. There was a small Motel on one side and trailers on the other end. 

"Y/N! Hows your team doing?" You turned your head around to see Hau standing in front of the Motel.

"Hey Hau! They have definitely seen better days! We've been training hard to prepare for the next trial."

"Ohhhh yeah! I've heard that the next trial captain on Ula'ula uses Ghost type Pokemon!" 

"Piece of cake then! My team and I are prepared to deal with Ghost type Pokemon. Then comes the Kahuna of Ula'ula Island! I wonder what they're like?" You ponder. Hau laughed at you, holding his hands behind his head.

"Do you only have one volume?" You heard a snarky voice ask. 

You and Hau both turned to see Gladion. "Gah! It's you again!" whined Hau. 

You had only encountered Gladion twice before, learning that he worked as a third party under Team Skull. Even though you had defeated him in battle, his strange monstrosity of a Pokemon made you nervous. You were feeling too tired to deal with Team Skull right now. "What is it this time Gladion? Your boss not happy I defeated him in a battle earlier today and has now sent you to try and steal my Pokemon?" You snarked.

"Hmph, not in the slightest. True, he was extra pissier then normal when he arrived back to the base, destroying everything or anyone in his path, but that's NOT why I'm here right now. I'm here to warn you. Team Skull is looking for a rare Pokemon called Cosmog. I still cannot figure out how they figured out about Cosmog, but that's besides the point. Cosmog has the power to create wormholes to other dimensions. In the wrong hands, Cosmog will bring disaster to all of Alola. If either of you two know anything about this Pokemon, protect it at all costs! You cannot let Team Skull or anyone else get their hands on it. And you - " Gladion pointed at you, "better watch yourself and your mouth better. I'm not sure what his fascination with you is, but know that defeating Guzma has obviously added fuel to the fire. Plumeria was pissed at him for days when he came back empty handed after defeating you the first time and today's loss was no exception! Know that they will come for you again, and soon." With that, Gladion walked off, leaving you and Hau behind.

"Does that mean Team Skull knows about Lillie? We need to warn her! And what does Gladion mean about you loosing a battle to Guzma?!"

"It's a long story I'd rather not get into. Just know that your Grandfather dealt with it and asked for me not to mention the experience to anyone else. Please don't mention any of this to anyone Hau. We better find Lillie to let her know. But first, I'm tired and need to rest."

Hau nodded in agreement. "Race you to the Pokemon Center in Tapu Village!"

Hau beat you there of course. You both spent the night at the Pokemon Center after healing both your teams. In the morning, after you both had breakfast, you stocked up on supplies for your Pokemon before heading out again. Your Rotomdex said that the trial Captain could be found at a place called the Aether House. Along the way, you managed to capture a female Alola Vulpix for your team. You were just fascinated by how different the Alola variation of Vulpix was in comparison to the Vulpix you grew up seeing in Johto. She was so light and fluffy, yet felt cold, reminding you of your own personal little cloud. 

When you entered the Aether House with Hau, two small children challenged you both to a battle. Acerola came into the Aether House afterwards and you discovered she was the Ghost type trial captain. She told you and Hau her challenge took place at the abandoned supermarket just south of Tapu Village. Leaving the Aether House first, you encountered Lillie standing outside being harassed by a Team Skull Grunt. The Grunt took one look at you and took off without another word. You thought about telling her afterwards about Gladion's warning, but decided against it when you realized Acerola was already bringing her into the Aether House. I'll tell her when I come back, you thought. 

Along the way to the abandoned supermarket, you trained your new Vulpix. You noticed she was eager to please and got along just nicely with your other Pokemon. You knew she would make a wonderful new addition to your team. You healed your team and met Acerola at the gate of her trial. Her trial wasn't difficult for you. You were quite used to the quirkiness of Ghost Pokemon already thanks to Gengar. The Ghosts of her trial tried to scare you, but you just shrugged it off much to their disappointment. Earning yourself another new Z crystal, you made sure this one made its way to Gengar. You waited for Hau to complete Acerola's trial and when he came out grinning, you knew he had defeated her trial too. All 3 of you made it towards the Pokemon Center before going back to the Aether House. 

When you arrived at the Aether House, you saw Plumeria and two Team Skull Grunts standing on either side of her in front. Acerola, Hau, and yourself walked up towards them.

"Hmm, wasn't expecting you back so soon. Fine, whatever. Since it takes these dumb grunts so long to deal with a bunch of kids, it's my turn!" said Plumeria.

You grinded your teeth at being called a kid again. You remember your first encounter with Plumeria on Akala Island. She made it known instantly her strong dislike for you and your apparent picking on ALL her brothers and sisters of Team Skull. You learned quickly that she would fiercely protect the other members of Team Skull like each and every member was an actual family member. She definitely was not a push over especially when compared to the grunts. Defeating her a second time in battle wasn't the issue as you were quick to learn. 

"I guess I understand why my grunts spend so much time battling kids. If you want the stolen Pokemon back, Y/N must come to us, alone. The boss is dying to meet you again, hmph!" Plumaria said as her and the grunts left.

Acerola and Hau went racing into the Aether House. You followed and came across both children you and Hau had battled earlier crying. You sat down next to Lillie, who had been hiding in one of the back rooms when everything happened apparently. She came back out as soon as she heard you 3 arrive. 

"No way! That's totally not fair! How the heck is Y/N supposed to fight her way through the entire Team Skull base to save the Yungoos? And where the heck is there base even located anyways?!" You heard Hau say.

"Just north of here is a small town called Po Town. Team Skull has completely over run the town and taken over it. What other choice to we have? I can see if my Uncle can help the situation. He is in charge of the police on Ula'ula Island." suggested Acerola.

You sat there in silence, looking down at your hands trying to process the situation. Gladion had been right, but you didn't think it would happen so quickly. There was so much that could go wrong with you entering alone. Looking over at the small, crying children made something inside you snap. You saw yourself in the child. 

Without saying anything, you got up and left while Hau and Acerola were distracted. You ran towards where the beach ended on the other side of Aether House. You pulled out Rotomdex and had it mark out Po Town. A man in a kimono was nice enough to fill in your page rider with a Sharpedo to bust through the boulders in the water to get to Po Town. You took off towards Po Town before anyone could stop you. In the back of your mind, you could have swore you heard cackling.


	5. Po Town

You sat in the Pokemon Center, gripping tightly onto the warm cup of Tapu Coco you had slowly been sipping on. You were trying to figure out your next move in trying to get the Yungoos back. Ultimately, no matter how you looked at the situation, you knew the only way out of the situation was doing exactly what Guzma wanted. You knew this wasn't about some little Yungoos, he wanted you alone. Even if you managed to get the Yungoos back by other means, he would come for you again. But why? What was his fascination with you? Arg, why am I over thinking this, you thought, squeezing the mug tighter. Its not like I even know the guy or owe anything to him. What the hell is his deal with me anyways? Does it have something to do with my Mother? 

"ZzzZzztttt! Miss Y/N! You have an incoming phone call!" Rotomdex came flying out of your bag, flying in front of your face. You looked up to see it was your Mother. Perfect timing, you thought.

"Hello Mother!" You answered cheerfully.

"Hello honey! How is my little adventurer doing? I haven't heard from you in a couple days, so I figured I'd check in on you!"

"I'm doing fine. Just exploring the last bit of Ula'ula Island before I battle the Island Kahuna." You had no intentions of letting her know what was really going on.

"How exciting! Does that mean you've already completed both trials on Ula'ula Island already? What did you think about Malie Garden? I haven't been there in years, but its design is based off of Johto! Its my favorite place in all of Alola besides Melemele Island of course!"

"Yeah, I earned myself another two Z Crystals. Malie Garden was gorgeous Mother! Made me sort of homesick for Ecruteak City. I have been thinking about going back to Johto after I finish all my trials in Alola to take on the Gyms and Elite Four. It's always been my biggest dream."

"What about Alola, Y/N? Don't you enjoy it here?" Your Mother sounded shocked at your confession.

"I do, I absolutely just love Alola, don't get me wrong. Alola is the most beautiful place I have ever been to. It's just...I still feel like my heart is in Johto. I'm just not sure what direction in life I want to take still. And I'm tired of being harassed by a particular group of people in Alola."

Your Mother went silent for a bit. "Is he still giving you trouble?"

"Mother, I need to know more about Guzma." You asked her point blank. 

"Well, I don't know anything about him now, but I can tell you how he was when I used to come back to visit Alola. The last time I came to visit Alola, he would have been about 16. Usually, I tried to come visit every 2 or 3 years. But with the issues and divorce with your Father, the last few years, I wasn't able to visit Alola. Anyways, last time I was in Alola, Guzma had dropped out of the island trials by then. Always had a thing for Bug Pokemon. Was a bit of a recluse. Has always had a rocky relationship with his Father but it had escalated by then. I don't know the details, as I respected Mary and kept my nose out of their business." 

Those were all mostly things you had already known, minus a couple. "You had mentioned something to me before I left Melemele Island. You said that...you showed him a picture of me your last visit."

You could hear your Mother giggle. "Oh, I see now what you mean."

"Noooo, it's nothing like that at all Mother!" You squealed from embarrassment. Your face was pure red. You were glad that the Pokemon Center was empty.

"I did show him your picture, yes. It was my favorite picture of you at the time with you standing in front of the Burned Tower in Ecruteak City wearing your golden kimono holding Totodile. He never said it, but I could tell he was quite infatuated with you. He had expressed hoping to meet you one day."

"Nooo, not that one!" You whined. You remembered that picture. When you were 14 and went for a visit with your Aunt, she had brought you to see the Kimono Girls to watch them dance. You went through a phase where you were obsessed with them, even begging your Mother and Father for that pretty golden kimono. It had looked so lovely paired with your braided brunette hair and caramel colored eyes. "Now I know why he won't leave me alone..." You muttered. He must have always known then that you had a Totodile. No wonder why he came to deal with me personally when his Grunts mentioned a girl with a Totodile, you thought.

Your Mother just giggled at your reaction. "Honey, I have to let you go. Someone is knocking at the front door. But hopefully I'll talk to you when you get to Poni Island. I love you and be safe!"

You hung up the phone with her. Chugging back the last of your Tapu Coco, you set it back on the counter and left the Pokemon Center. You knew this whole saving Yungoos situation was about to get even more awkward for you now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You followed the map Rotomdex had provided for you, wandering through Ula'ula Meadow. You had Po Town marked on the map already, so you knew you were getting close. Ulaula Meadow was absolutely stunning and you were not sure which place was better - Ula'ula Meadow or Melemele Meadow. Both were gorgeous in their own ways in your opinion. When you exited Ula'ula Meadow, you came out by a Police Station. How ironic, you thought. As you walked past, you could feel the temperature change with a light drizzle falling down around you. As you got closer to the massive cement barricades around what you presumed was Po Town, the drizzle turned to rain. It made you shiver and wish you wore something more then shorts and a tank top. 

Two Team Skull Grunts standing in front of locked gates caught your attention.

"Come to join Team Skull, yo?"

"No way man!!!! Look at her wrist - she has one of those Z-Rings hanging off her!"

"Whatttttt? So you came to make fun of the losers who quit the island challenge then? I'll stop you into the ground then, yo!

"Yeah! We'll pound you into pulp!"

You defeated both Grunts in a double battle. It made them both quite angry, so they ran in through the gates of Po Town, locking them from within. You could hear them laughing at you, saying they'd never let you enter Po Town. You paced back and forth in front of the doors, trying to figure out what to do.

"You there, girl!" Standing a couple meters away from you in the rain was an older police officer. He had short, grey hair and deep red eyes. "Seems to me you're trying to get into Po Town. You sure you've thought this through? You'd better be ready if you're thinking of coming in here. Read to live as Team Skull or ready to take on Team Skull?"

"I-I am sir!" You stuttered. The pouring rain had already soaked through your clothing, making you shiver.

"I guess everyone has their own reasons. I've got my reasons too for doing what I do. I'll have them let you in. If you don't make it, I'll be sure your remains at least get back home. Probably." You watched as the older man walked up to the door and told the Grunts to open the gates. The gates slowly swung open and you noticed he older man was already making his way back to the police station.

Entering Po Town, you stared in horror at the condition of the town. Graffiti was everywhere and all the empty houses you passed had smashed windows. There were various make shift barriers throughout the main road, forcing you to maneuver around the town in creative ways. The rain was pouring down even harder within the town, which made you feel miserable. You battled various Grunts as you made your way through the town. The Pokemon Center definitely had not fared much better compared to the rest of the town and was just as trashed. At least the Grunts running the Pokemon Center healed your Pokemon for you...for a price of course. Eventually, you made it to the front doors of a run down mansion at the end of the main road. It looked like it could have been a nice place, far back in its history. There was an outdoor pool that looked like it hadn't been used in many years. Hopefully it's warmer inside, you thought. Entering the mansion, you saw it was just as trashed. Broken furniture was shoved haphazardly everywhere and the carpets were stained, graffitied, and burned in places. It was not much better temperature wise inside. You were appalled at the thought of people living in these conditions. As you made your way through the mansion, battling more Grunts, you discovered you needed 3 passwords to be able to get through to have an audience with Guzma. After exploring all the rooms on the main level, you made your way up the staircase. You had to turn left, as the right hand set of stairs leading upstairs had a gigantic chandelier smashed down all over them, making the right side unpassable. You explored the rest of the rooms upstairs, collected the 3 required passwords, and was granted permission through a...broken window? Oh course I'd have to go back outside, you thought. You walked back outside, shivering harder being soaked with fresh rain. You fought hard not to slip off of the wet, slick wooden make shift planks to another broken window. When you entered through the broken window, you saw a room at the end of the hallway guarded by two Grunts. That must be where Guzma is, you thought. You took the opportunity to heal all your Pokemon with items from your bag. You had a feeling you would need your Pokemon in top, fighting health. 

Walking towards the door, you knocked at. You heard a rough 'Come in!" from inside the room. Holding your breath, you opened the door and walked into the room. Guzma was standing in front of a makeshift throne, his hands on his hips and eyes closed. You saw various alcohol bottles around the room, a bed shoved roughly in the left corner of the room (Wow, it was neatly made?), a chest full of an unknown Z Crystal, and a Grunt standing in front of the chest with Yungoos behind him. You looked back towards Guzma and saw a picture behind him on the wall, which was of course graffitied. He opened his grey eyes and stared at you. You could feel him looking you up and down and saw an unreadable look on his face. You shivered, but you weren't sure if it was from being cold or from your nerves. You saw Guzma turn to the Grunt. "Bring me the Yungoos and get out!!!" The Grunt took a pokeball of the pile of Z Crystals in the chest, returned the Yungoos, and handed the pokeball to Guzma. The Grunt eyed you down as he left the room. 

"It's not every day someone comes to me for a beat down." You heard Guzma say. You whipped your head back around from watching the Grunt leave to look back at him. 

"I'm not here for you. I'm here for the Yungoos." You calmly say.

"Is that all? I saw the way you looked at me on Melemele and in Malie Garden. The way your eyes looked me over, pleaded with me."

You turned your head away as you crossed your arms, making a sound of disgust. "You think too highly of yourself." Shit, you had thought. He actually had noticed.

"Say what you want, I know you want me."

You snorted. "More like it's the other way around. I don't even know you."

Guzma's arms rested down to his side and he took a couple steps towards you. "You can get to know me right now, Princess." He had stopped right in front of you and was looking down at you.

"Sorry, not interested." Your mind screamed at you. At that moment, you felt a familiar light blue tentacle wrapping around your being, slowly making its way towards your heart. You tried pushing it out of your being, but it held tight. Nooo! You felt yourself screaming at it. How can this be? How could the Ultra Beast be doing this to you without physically being there? Let me go, I do not give you consent, I DO NOT GIVE YOU CONSENT, I do not want this, you screamed at it. You felt it urging you, leading you, wanting you to follow your desires. At that moment, you realized you weren't even sure if these thoughts and feelings you had for Guzma were truly your own thoughts or manifestations put there from the Ultra Beast. It wanted to learn under any circumstances. You heard it shrill out a loud cackle before everything went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You awoke with a jolt and started to internally panic when you realized you were somewhere unfamiliar. Giving yourself a second to allow your eyes to adjust, you realized you were in a bed. His bed. You panicked.

"Yo, calm down Princess, I aint going to hurt you!" You turned around to see Guzma sitting on his throne. The room was dim and you couldn't tell what time of day it was. You could make out that he was missing his signature hoodie.

"Urg, my head hurt!" You cried out. You noticed you were wearing something warmer as you sat up. Oh God, it's his hoodie, you thought to yourself. It smelled intoxicating. 

Guzma stood up, rumaged around in a pile of stuff on the floor and pulled out a pill bottle. He grabbed an unopened bottle of water and brought them both to you. "To, err, help with your head." 

Reaching out, you took them both. You took a few pills that looked to be Tylenol, and swallowed them down with some water.

"Care to tell me what the FUCK that was all about?" You heard Guzma demand.

You rubbed your head, as you tried to process things. "Wh-what happened to me? I blanked out." You looked up at him and asked.

"Well, I don't know - your pupils went completely black and you just zoned out. You started freaking out, running your hands through your hair and crouched down into a ball, muttering nonsense I couldn't make out before loosing consciousness. You were out for a couple hours at least? Couldn't have you shivering, passed out on the cold floor, so I slipped my hoodie onto you to warm you up and then carried you to my bed. So you tell me what happened!"

You remembered now. ""The Ultra Beast." You mumbled. 

"How'd you know about those things?" Asked Guzma. He had a serious look on his face. 

"I-I'm not sure if I want to tell you..."

"Try me Princess."

"You're going to think I'm crazy, but ever since I visited the Aether Paradise and Miss Lusamine, strange things have been happening to me." You weren't even sure why you were telling him of all people. "This creature appeared out of no where when I was talking with Lusamine. She called it an Ultra Beast. It grabbed my wrist and put me under a trance. I managed to break free of it and it disappeared back into another dimension. I...sometimes have periods where I black out ever since. I know it's whats causing my black outs because I can hear it cackle in my head right before I loose consciousness." You definitely were not going to tell him anything more then that. Just thinking about the experience you left out made your face turn red.

You saw the look on Guzma's face harden. "You need to stay far away from that woman and those things. They aint right."

"And how do you know about them?" You demanded.

"None of your business. Here." You hadn't noticed Guzma had grabbed out a Pokeball sometime during your conversation. He outstretched his hand and was holding it out to you. "It's Yungoos."

"But why?" You were baffled as you reached out to take the ball from him. 

"Didn't want the damn thing anyways." He scoffed.

"Then why'd you have it stolen?"

"Like you don't know why." He shot at you as he turned to walk back to his throne. He stopped in front of it, back turned to you. 

You decided to stand up out of his bed not before slipping out of his hoodie, neatly folding it back down onto his bed. You felt a bit light headed, but managed not to fall over. You felt around yourself and realized you no longer had your bag. "Your Pokemon are safe. Here." You felt your bag being tossed at you. He slightly turned around to toss your bag off his throne to you.

"Thank you, umm, for everything Guzma." You said as you shoved Yungooss ball into your bag.

"Yeah, whatever." He said as he turned his back to you again.

"No, I mean it. Thank you. I used to be afraid of you and think you were this terrible person. I'm glad that I was wrong about you. I think Hala was right when he said there is more to you then meets the eye. I think I understand my questions now." 

You turned towards the door and ran out of his room. You pulled out your page rider and called Charizard. You ran out of the broken window of the mansion, hopped on the waiting Charizards back and flew off, heading back towards the Aether House, not bothering to turn back around. The sky was pitch black, stars shinning brightly with the Moon hanging low in the sky. The moonlight reflecting off the waters below gave Alola a beautiful look at this height. You hated the butterfly feeling Guzma had instilled in you, but you felt lighter somehow. Slidding your hand into your bag for a drink, you found something else, a Z Crystal you hadn't seen before. Bastard messed with my bag, you thought as you stared at the Bugium under the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited a bit after I posted this. I had forgot to add something important :) Hope everyone enjoys~ Things will fall into place soon, I promise! Smut coming soon too ;)


	6. Aether Paradise & Poni Island

You landed softly on the ground, a bit of a ways from the Aether House. Thanking Charizard, you handed it a handful of Pokebeans it happily scarfed down before taking off. You hadn't realized Acerola land off of a Charizard not too far from you shortly after you landed until she called your name.

"Oh Y/N! Thank goodness you're okay! We were all so worried about you! You were gone for hours and hours. I went to go check on you, but as soon as I landed outside Po Town, my uncle Nanu said you had just left. I rushed straight back after you. What happened? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just spent a little longer exploring the area then I wanted to before I went to go get Yungoos." You lied. "Guess what? I have Yungoos back too! Team Skull didn't stand a chance!" You winked at her as you pulled Yungoos's ball out of your bag. "Wait, so that old man with the red eyes was your uncle Nanu?" You asked.

Acerola laughed. "He sure is! Come on, lets get back to Lillie and Hau. They have been worried sick about you!"

You both ran up to the Aether House. When you both walked through the doors, you noticed both of the children jumping up and down in front of Hau with sour looks on their faces. Hau also had a frown, something you don't think you had ever seen him do the entire time you had known him. You walked up to the small girl, handing her back her Yungoos. She gave you a gigantic hug as Acerola asked what was wrong.

"It's Miss Lillie! She's gone!" cried one of the children.

"As soon as Acerola left, that Plumeria lady came back. I didn't stand a chance against her. Lillie went willingly with her after they talked about Lillie stealing Cosmog from the Aether Foundation." Hau said as he looked down at the ground.

"Did I just hear that correctly? It was Lillie who had Cosmog? Arg, I told you both not to let Cosmog fall into Team Skulls hands. It will bring disaster to Alola! This has me so mad I need to take my frustrations out in a battle!" Gladion yelled out as he came barging into the Aether House. He had pointed at you for a battle. You battled Gladion and defeated him. He apologized for bringing you into a senseless battle.

"Where would Team Skull have taken Lillie? Could not have been Po Town, as Y/N was just there." questioned Hau.

"Hmph. Of course Y/N was." Gladion muttered under his breath. Only you seemed to have caught that and shot him a dirty look. "Lillie will be at Aether Paradise. I won't take no for an answer. Your both coming with me right now to get her and Cosmog out of there." You and Hau both nodded. "Then lets go." said Gladion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing at the docks in Malie City, you and Gladion stood waiting for Hau. 

"What did Guzma do to you?" You were shocked to hear Gladion ask after standing awhile in silence with him.

"Not a damn thing!" You snapped.

"Hmph. Not very convincing. Look, I'm not a kid and I'm not stupid. I've heard the way he speaks about you. I've seen how he reacts after every time he encounters you. I'm 16 - I think I can handle it."

"As I've said, not a damn thing. I rejected him if you must know. I left as soon as I woke up after I blacked out."

"You blacked out?" Gladion sounded extremely concerned.

"You seem to know a lot about the Aether Paradise, don't you? Do you know anything about that squid looking Ultra Beast?"

Gladion froze. He had a look of shock on his face when you mentioned the Ultra Beast. "S-sort of. What does that have to do with anything though?"

"Just like I thought. Well, you see, I visited Aether Paradise before coming to Malie Island. I met with the President of Aether and this Ultra Beast appeared in front of me. It touched me and I felt like I was in a trance. It got in my head and it keeps showing me...things. It tried to get in my head again while I was in Po Town. I could feel it wanted to control me. I fought against it and I blacked out. I don't understand how it can still do that to me without physically being there."

"That's pretty damn serious. I don't know a whole lot about it, only that the President is obsessed over that Pokemon and is trying to get her hands on one by any means necessary. Aether has been studying it for quite awhile. The code name used in Aether for that Ultra Beast is...Symbiont. Never made sense to me until now. If that Ultra Beast can do as you claim, it makes this mission that much more important in getting Cosmog back."

You just stood there, trying to absorb the information Gladion had just given you. You wondered if Aether would know how to break it's control over you since Aether seemed to be studying it. "Lusamine wanted to know all the details about what had happened after the experience. I didn't trust the look in her eyes and never told her the truth. Should I have? I don't like it having control over me like this." You asked Gladion.

"She would have just used you as some sort of sick science experiment. You were right not to trust her. That woman is twisted and you need to stay far away from her. Tell her nothing." Gladion said coldly. He was over looking the ocean, as if he was deep in thought about something. Gladion's response made you think back to Guzma's warning and it made you wonder how much he really knew about Aether Paradise.

You both stood in silence for awhile longer before you heard foot steps coming down the stairs towards where you and Gladion were waiting for Hau. You were shocked to see officer Nanu. "If only Team Skull had kept to themselves in Po Town. You there, battle me! You know I am the Island Kahuna after all!"

You looked in shock at Nanu. You would have never guessed in a million years that this interesting old man was the Kahuna of Ula'ula Island. You grinned at the thought of a battle and agreed. Nanu was a user of Dark type Pokemon and was not an easy opponent for you. You defeated him with the help of Charjabug and his new Bugium Z Crystal though, earning yourself another new Z Crystal. Before leaving, Nanu asked Gladion why he was relying on Team Skull if he wanted to get stronger. It looked like it struck a nerve with Gladion. 

Hau had finally showed up and the three of you took a boat to Aether Paradise. The atmosphere was completely different then what it had been the last time you visited. The three of you battled your way through Aether and ended up downstairs in the labs to look for Lillie and Cosmog. You didn't find her, but discovered a bit of information about Cosmog. You tried finding any files under the Ultra Beast Symbiont, to no avail. Heading back upstairs, the three of you battled the strange man, Faba, again and were granted access to the back half of Aether Paradise. The place was full of Team Skull Grunts with Guzma standing at the other end of them. If this didn't confirm Team Skulls partnership with Aether, then you didn't know what else would. By the time you made your way past the Grunts, Gladion had already lost against Guzma. Guzma looked over and saw you standing there, slightly shocked to see you there. 

"Sorry Princess, I cannot let you through. Presidents orders." You saw a sad look on his face as he stood in front of you, arms crossed.

"You kidnapped my best friend Lillie. I will save her, one way or another no matter what." You snarled as you pulled out Charjabug's pokeball. You crushed him in the battle, giving Guzma no choice but to let you through. He had looked like he wanted to say something, but you walked straight into the mansion ahead of you, not giving him so much as a look back. 

When you entered the mansion, you healed all your Pokemon and made your way to the bedroom in front of you. You were met by Lillie and Lusamine.

"Y/N! You came! You actually came to save me!" Lillie cried out.

"Such a gifted trainer such as Y/N and she bothers with the likes of you? Such a shame." said Lusamine.

"I do not need your approval or permission Mother! I will save Cosmog!" shouted Lillie.

"My, you say incomprehensible things. Mother? I have no children! Certainly not any wretched children who run off with my research material and reject my love! So tell me how you'll save that Pokemon Lillie? You have failed to convince me to listen to you nor do you even have the strength of a trainer. The only thing you've done is steal someones research material. No, you're not beautiful enough for my world...but since you are here anyways, you can watch me summon my sweet Ultra Beast."

"Please Mother! I'm asking you to listen and not sacrifice Cosmog's life! If you open up the wormhole, Cosmog...Cosmog might die!"

"You're right. It probably will die because I am going to force it to use its power whether or not it wants to. Maybe if you had been a daughter to me, I would have listened. Too bad."

You and Lillie watched Lusamine disappear using a warp pad at the back of the room. You could hear the light cackle of the Ultra Beast in the back of your mind. You had hoped you were strong enough to fight it off if it came down to it to save Lillie and Cosmog.

"Y/N! I am so glad you came after me but I have to be selfish and ask you one more time to help save Nebby!"

"Okay Lillie, lets go save Nebby together. But you need to help me when the Ultra Beast comes. It's strong and I need you to help me keep my focus. Do you understand?" You asked Lillie.

She nodded as you both walked over to the warp pad and followed it to another room. It was another large, white room that had frozen test tubes of Pokemon that looked like they were deep in a slumber. There was a control panel in front of Lusamine and a strange crate beside her. You and Lillie walked down towards her. 

"What do you think of my private collection? Here they will sleep for all of eternity. But my poor beast, what confusion, what rage if must feel when arriving to this strange world? It wouldn't be right to contain its feelings in small cases such as these. It'll need to express itself, isn't that right Y/N? I think I'll let it express all its fury upon the Alola region as it pleases."

You shook your head no, balling your hands into fists. You knew exactly what she meant and would would try your hardest not to let other people be controlled by that beast. Just the thought of the Ultra Beast made you feel a heavy pit in your stomach. You heard a pop noise behind you and turned to see both Hau and Gladion finally arrive.

"Sweet Hau, you came too? And Gladion - must you be so untidy?" asked Lusamine.

"Will you at least listen to me? You mustn't open the wormholes and let the Beasts run wild." said Gladion.

Lusamine took a couple steps forward, closing her eyes as she looked like she was thinking about what Gladion had said. Her eyes flew open in pure rage. "The daughter who stole my Cosmog from me and the son who took my Type: Null!!! All I ever did was give you both all the love I had and you both betrayed me! You have no right to ask for attention from me now!" she screamed.

Hau took a step back as he tried to process that Gladion and Lillie were siblings with Lusamine being their Mother. "Whoa! Your all a family!?"

"Maybe we once were, but those wretchs beside you left me! But it doesn't matter anymore, none of it matters!" Lusamine turned her back and walked towards the strange crate on the ground. "We were able to open an Ultra Wormhole with just the gasses we extracted from Cosmog when it was in Aether Paradise. But now I have Cosmog in this crate now. If I use it's entire body, how many Ultra Wormholes will I be able to open? How many sweet beasts will appear then?"

"Please stop don't Mother! If you make Nebby use up too much of its power, you don't understand what could happen! It couldn't move for ages after it used its power when we ran away. If you use too much of its power it will die!!" cried Lillie.

Grinning, Lusamine picked up the crate Nebby was in and held it in front of herself. "Watch! I will open the wormhole for you. Come to me my sweet beast!" The crate began to glow and Lusamine held it above her head, pointing it upwards as it shot a brilliant blue light above you all, ripping open a wormhole. 

You heard a familiar large shrill, not knowing if it was coming from within your head or the wormhole. You gripped tight to your head, leaning forward as the Cephalopod Ultra Beast slowly floated downwards into the room. Lillie tried screaming your name. You knew Lusamine was saying something, grinning evilly at you, but it wasn't registering. You felt the overwhelming fear and rage from the Ultra beast. It wasn't happy having been forced to this world again. It refused to give you a choice this time and you felt the overwhelming need for it to have complete control over your body. It needed to understand humans at any costs. Its light blue tentacle wrapped tightly around your heart, making you feel everything from within full force. It made you cry out to feel what you had been denying yourself. You struggled to stay standing as you slowly felt it take control from within, promising you it'll fulfill all your desires so it could learn. The Ultra Beast cried out again and it floated towards you, reaching out. You hadn't realized it because you were trying to fight it out of your head so desperately. You didn't want it to posses you. You screamed at it to get out, but it pressed on, harder. You felt something lunge at you, making you fall over. You thought it was the Beast taking control at first, but when you looked over, you saw it had been Guzma who had shoved you out of the way from the Ultra Beast before it had grabbed you. It had him picked up, wrapped within its tentacles. You felt the hold the beast had on you loosen. Taking almost every strength you had left in your body, you forced yourself up to stand again. You reached out as you told that thing to let him go. You weren't sure if you screamed it allowed or within your head. It slowly pulled back towards the wormhole, holding firmly onto Guzma, as it disappeared back to where it came, Lusamine quickly following before the wormhole completely disappeared. You collapsed as the last bit of strength you had left you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You were plagued with nightmares. You were in a cold, dark place where it was hard to breath. You felt pure fear as you heard the cackle of the Ultra Beast. It felt as if you had no control over your body. Feeling completely exposed scared the shit out of you. Closing your eyes, you saw yourself standing in pure darkness with Guzma in the distance. No matter how hard you tried to run, you couldn't get close. It was your fault, all your fault, and you felt the overwhelming sensation of guilt through your entire body. You had to save him from the Ultra Beast. Sadness enveloped you. And yet something reached out to you in the darkness to calm you, reassure you. You found it soothing and you relaxed.

You awoke with a jolt. Your body was drenched in sweat, shaking horribly. You looked up and saw Gladion standing above you. 

"It's about time you've woken up." He said.

"H-how long was I out for? What happened?"

"Two days. Once that thing came out of the wormhole, you completely lost it. Lusamine tried to have that thing take you with over to the other dimension with herself. But at the last second before it could grab you up, Guzma pushed you out of the way and it took him instead."

You had sat up and leaned forward, hands over your face as you cried. "I feel so guilty Gladion. I tried so hard to fight that thing but I couldn't. It used my weaknesses against me to try and take control of me. I couldn't protect Lillie...Where is she? Is Lillie okay?"

"She's fine and has been working at formulating a plan at getting our Mother and Guzma back from the other dimension. We need to collect another flute on Poni Island and have two people play them both at the Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island to summon the Legendary Pokemon in hopes of travelling to the dimension they are trapped in. Lillie didn't want to leave your side at all, but I made her go get some rest for a bit. She was getting exhausted watching over you."

"I didn't say anything embarrassing, did I?" You asked. You had noticed Gladion was avoiding eye contact with you the entire time and was shifting uncomfortably. He looked over straight at you finally and grinned. "What the hell did I say Gladion?!" You demanded.

"It was sort of funny. Don't think Lillie or Hau picked up on it though. They were a bit too far away and too busy trying to process everything else that was going on. I sure heard it though and so did my Mother I'm pretty sure of. So did Guzma."

"OH MY GOD, WHAT DID I SAY!?" You demanded.

"Heh. More like you mumbled it along with many other incoherent things. But it was just loud enough to hear. It was something along the lines of telling that thing to stop using your love for Guzma against you. That was right before he saved you from that beast grabbing you."

You just stared in disbelief at him before covering your pitch red, embarrassed face with your hands.

"Rejected him, huh?" You heard Gladion playfully taunt.

"I was telling the truth about that Gladion, hmph!" You snapped at him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your little crush. Feel like getting up yet to go meet Lillie and Hau? I had promised them that if you woke up, I'd bring you to them."

You nodded and swung your legs to the edge of the bed. You stood up slowly, as you felt a rush of light headedness rush through you. "Urg, I'm going to need a shower and food."

"Fine, I'll take you to staff quarters for you to wash up and grab a bite to eat. Then we go see Lillie and Hau. We still have a lot to do before we can save my Mother and Guzma."

Gladion lead you to a woman designated bathroom area in an area listed for the staff for Aether Paradise. It was pure white with gold and black trim, like everything else in Aether Paradise. It was still quite a bit more elaborate then what you expected. You walked past multiple toilet stalls and sinks and found showers at the end. Grabbing your toiletry items and clean clothing from out of your bag, you hopped in and had a quick, refreshing shower. There was fresh, pure white towels hanging up that you used to dry yourself and your hair off with. You got dressed in your clean clothing, brushed your hair, and reattached your Z Ring bracelet to your wrist. After repacking your bag, you walked out to meet Gladion again, who took you to the kitchens. You were able to rummage around and found some snacks to take with you and go. With a muffin hanging off your face as you devoured it, Gladion took you straight to Hau and Lillie outside the mansion you had first entered two days ago. Lillie looked completely different. She had her hair done up in a pony tail and was wearing different white clothing then she normally wore. It complimented her and you made sure to tell her how much you loved her new look. You discovered that Nebby had changed forms and was no longer interacting with anything or anyone. Lillie was determined to help Nebby in any way she could and to track down the other flute needed for the Altar of the Sunne. Hau decided to head back to Ula'ula Island, as he wanted to go back and complete the trials he had missed. Gladion took both you and Lillie to Poni Island and then left back to Aether Paradise. Without Lusamine there to run the place, he felt like it was his duty to stay behind and run things while trying to clean up after Lusamines mess. 

You and Lillie talked to a man who said he was the Captain of the Seafolk to find out where to find the Kahuna of Poni Island. He suggested you go towards Poni Island Ruins to find Hapu and talk to her. Along the way, you trained your Pokemon like your life depended on it. You evolved your Vulpix in the process using an Icy Stone you had found back in Po Town. Rotomdex went crazy, scanning all the new Pokemon you were encountering. Hapu delivered the bad news to you both about Poni Island not having a Kahuna but she still insisted you both follow her to the Ruins. At the Ruins, you and Lillie watched as Tapu Fini blessed Hapu as the new Kahuna of Poni Island. She led you both back to Seafolk Village to talk to the Captain of the Seafolk to bring you and Lillie to Exeggutor Island to look for the Moon Flute. Once you had acquired the Moon Flute off of Exeggutor Island, Hapu asked you and Lillie to meet her at the entrance of Vast Poni Canyon. 

As you and Lillie are walking past Hapu's house and turn the corner to head towards Vast Poni Canyon, you both were stopped by 6 Team Skull Grunts who would not let you pass through. They had demanded to battle you in hopes that you'd save Guzma for them. After defeating all 6 Grunts, you saw Plumeria walk up behind you and Lillie.

"You numbskulls, they are trying to save the Boss! Just let them through." Plumeria told them. As the Grunts walked off, Plumeria turned towards you and Lillie. She apologized to Lillie for kidnapping her and for treating her so poorly. Plumeria explained how they had to do it as its what the President had told them to do. You had already figured out somewhat that Lusamine was the one who had been sponsoring Team Skull and was the one pulling the strings behind Guzma. It made you really wonder what the state of their relationship was, even though it wasn't any of your business. Plumeria had turned to you. She acknowledged your strength and how you were special for personally receiving the sparkling stone you had received from Tapu Koko itself. She asked you to save Guzma for them and you nodded. 

Before she left, Plumeria pulled you off to the side out of ear reach from Lillie. "Look, I know Guzma has done some pretty stupid things. But please give him a chance. As long as I have known him, he has always talked about the girl from Johto. Even more so since he met you." Plumeria walked off, leaving you and Lillie to yourselves.

You both wandered down to the entrance of Vast Poni Canyon and met Hapu, who challenged you to take her Grand Trial. She explained to you that Poni Island didn't really have any trial captains and that Hapu was your last battle before being able to take on Alola's brand new Pokemon League. You hadn't really given the Alola Pokemon League any thought yet. You weren't sure yet if you were going to challenge it or go back to Johto to challenge the league there. You felt conflicted as to where you wanted to go. You decided that after you finished with this whole other dimension nonsense, you would decide what to do. You agreed to Hapu's battle. It was the hardest battle you had fight so far, but with the combined help from Feraligatr and Tsareena, you were able to defeat her, earning yourself another new Z Crystal. You and Lillie made your way through Vast Poni Caynon, eventually coming out at the end where you were met with one, last trial. Hapu had mentioned it was the oldest trial site in Alola and that you needed to pass it before being granted access to the Altar of the Sunne. You defeated the Totem Pokemon Kommo-o with your Ninetails and headed forward towards the bottom of the Altar of the Sunne. 

You held your breath and stared to the top of the Altar. You were beyond nervous to have to encounter the Ultra Beast again. You had to be stronger then you had ever been. You had to be strong for Lillie so you could save her Mother for her. You had to be strong to save Guzma for Team Skull. Or was it really for yourself that you were saving him? You knew going into this situation with conflicted feelings would be your downfall. You were scared to admit your feelings to yourself in case they really were just the Ultra Beasts affect on you. Was it really you or the Ultra Beast who loved Guzma? Only one way to find out, you thought, as you started climbing the steps to the Altar of the Sunne,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next Chapter may take me a bit to put out. It'll be my absolute favorite part of this Fan fiction and I want it to be absolutely perfect! It will have some...interesting new heavy tags added and will deal with topics some people may get triggered by. I will be sure to mark it appropriately and include another warning at the beginning of the next Chapter. 
> 
> I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! I always love hearing suggestions and feedback :D Enjoy in the meantime, my lovely's~~~


End file.
